IDENTIDAD OCULTA
by koko cullen
Summary: bella era la niña consentida de papa y mama, pero un día cuando se da cuenta que a sido engañada por todos los que la rodean incluso por el amor de su vida... el dolor y su transformación la convierte en una mujer calculadora, fria e irresistiblemente hermosa, ¿luchara Edward por recuperar su amor, teniendo en cuenta que ya no es humana?
1. la llegada

**La llegada**

Atravesando ya el final de la carretera que estaba rodeada de grandes árboles a lado y lado en donde podíamos distinguir zonas industrializadas, fabricas y edificaciones con estructuras deformes, me dolía la cabeza y toda la espalda a y ni hablar de mi trasero creo que ya no quedaba nada de él había dormido toda la noche a regañadientes el cansancio me había agotado, no pudimos detenernos durante la noche ya que papa estaba corto de tiempo para sus compromisos. Tenía miedo… me pregunte en ese instante es que el miedo no es ese sentimiento que sientes cuando estás en una situación de peligro o cuando estas a punto de hacer el ridículo entonces me di cuenta que el miedo a lo desconocido es absurdo pero es igual de real que cuando estás en peligro. Mi familia y yo estábamos haciendo un gran viaje a la capital del país por razones laborales de papa ya se cumplían 72 horas de viaje en auto.

-Faltan 45 minutos para que lleguemos cariño, ¿esperarías para desayunar en casa?, si paramos en el camino… se nos hace más tarde—

Esto era perfecto era lo último que me faltaba

- perfecto—murmure para mi—no hay problema supongo que un sacrificio mas no hará la diferencia…- me quede mirando hacia la ventana no quería que notaran mi cara descompuesta por el hambre, el sueño, el cansancio y por supuesto la rabia.

- Cariño se lo difícil que es esto para ti, no has dicho una sola palabra desde que despertaste se que estas molesta, pero quiero que sepas que todos nos sentimos igual, cuando lleguemos las cosas serán diferentes llegaran las recompensas—

Mi madre me hablaba desde el asiento delantero del carro no la mire mientras lo hacía pero sé que me miraba con compasión, este cambio no me gustaba ni un poco, había dejado todo en Cleargreen mis amigos, mi escuela mi trabajo que tan buenas paga me daba, está bien no era un gran sueldo pero para una chica de 18 años de escuela era muy bueno.

El ruido del tráfico fue llegando a mi subconsciente, como un estrepito que se acerca a toda velocidad, me desperté como se despierta de una pesadilla, dios no me gustaba sentirme así, pero que podía esperar, los carros pasaban los pitos constantes, había mucha gente en los andenes los edificios altos, los avisos publicitarios, las pantallas que anunciaban las ultimas noticias, Dublín era una ciudad en el centro muy concurrida y llena de ruidos y todo tipo de cosas el carro estaciono frente de una casa esta no tenia jardín, solo tenía una escalera que daba al pequeño porche en madera y luego una puerta de comunes dimensiones, estaba pintada de un gris oscuro y los accesorios en madera como ventanas y puertas estaban en amarillo dándole una aspecto moderno debido al diseño antiguo, era una casa hermosa me baje del auto mi padre ya indicaba a los hombres de la mudanza como iban a trastear las cosas, mi madre se ubico rápidamente junto a las cajas recalcando el cuidado de cada cosa y cuáles eran las cosas más delicadas, luego de un momento los hombres entraban y salían como hormigas trabajadoras yo terminaba de descargar el equipaje del auto con ayuda de mi padre.

- Bella cariño esto ya es lo último despídeme de tu madre me voy inmediatamente.

- bien papa no te preocupes yo terminare todo con mama no se te olvide llamar.

- gracias Bells eres una chica valiente igual que tu madre – me sonrió y me dedico una mirada tierna, era muy duro para el tener que despegarse de nosotras solo acabando de llegar—no te preocupes llamare en cuando pueda – tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso en la frente – te amo.

- yo también te amo papa cuídate.

Cuando el auto se puso nuevamente en marcha tome lo que podía entre mis manos y di un vistazo nuevamente a los alrededores antes de entrar, no era una calle principal a dios gracias pero si algo concurrida las demás casas eran igual y algunos vecinos estaban con sus mascotas fuera, diagonal a nuestra casa había un Pub y al lado en la esquina otro local que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Luego entre a la casa, mi madre estaba en el segundo piso indicando a los hombres donde ubicar cada cosa subí las escaleras que daban a una pequeña sala en la que la luz entraba a choros por la ventana central luego seguía el pasillo hacia unas habitaciones entre en la primera y había mucha luz por un ventanal que daba al piso, esta tenia balcón entre observando cada detalle el techo de madera brillante e impecable la iluminación antigua tenía un baño dorado y todo estaba pintado de blanco exceptuando el closet caoba y la ventana amarilla deposite el equipaje en el suelo y camine hacia la ventana la abrí con cuidado y Salí al balcón que tenía una rejilla en hierro del mismo color gris oscuro de la casa, era un espacio pequeño pero tenía una buena vista, entre nuevamente y decidí que esta sería mi habitación, no había visto las demás pero sabía que esta era la única con balcón, Salí en búsqueda de mi madre para colaborarle con el resto.

A eso de las tres de la tarde ya teníamos la mitad de las cosas ordenadas, los muebles de la sala, el comedor ubicado, sala en el segundo piso, la cocina en el primer piso, la habitación de mama, mi habitación con mi cama y las cosas ya dentro del closet, las cosas del aseo, solo faltaban los pormenores como eso de organizar los adornos, organizar el tendido de las camas y cosas así, mama despidió al personal a las 4 de la tarde nos sentamos agotadas en los muebles de la sala del segundo piso.

- Estoy muerta, caramba, no creía tener tantas cosas—se quejo Renee.

- que bueno que ya todo quedo en su lugar, solo quedan unas pocas cosas y ya.

- Charlie no ha llamado, debe estar en la reunión.

- si dijo que llamaría cuando pudiera, debe estar ocupado, mamá me voy a mi cuarto quiero descansar un rato.

- ok mi niña, yo voy a darme un baño y voy a preparar la cena para cuando llegue tu padre.

Me retire arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y llegue a mi habitación quería recostarme en mi cómoda cama doble, pero mis ventanas aun no tenían cortinas y dado que la casa del frente tenia ventanas en la misma dirección no quería que se percataran de mis movimientos así que saque del closet un juego de cortinas beige y busque apoyo en una silla para ponerlas, yo era una chica baja de complexión pequeña y era pues de contextura delgada , mi cabello era castaño muy liso ondulado, demasiado simple y mis ojos eran cafés pero era un rostro muy común demasiado pálido, era una chica energética y de piernas fuertes pero a veces era tan torpe que de nada valía, en cleargreen integraba una liga de patinaje, me trepe como pude y comencé a poner las cortinas en la ventana, en esas, me llamo la atención al frente alguien me miraba, era un chico, debía tener rato mirando ¿se estaba riendo de las maniobras que hacía para colocar mi cortina? Me lo quede mirando y luego este sonrió una vez mas y desapareció, valla vecinos que tenia, termine me despoje de mis jeans y me tire en la cama, no sé en qué momento me dormí y comencé a soñar me desperté algo exaltada en parte por la oscuridad y por no sé qué cosa estúpida estaría soñando me apresure a encender la lámpara del nochero me levante y coloque unos pantalones cómodos y Salí de la habitación.

—el viaje se realizara la próxima semana a Londres, será un equipo pequeño seremos solo 4 abogados y un juez.

- hola papa hola mama—tenía los ojos entrecerrados mis padres estaban en la cocina conversando.

- hola hija, no te quisimos despertar tu madre me dijo que hiciste mucho y que estabas muy agotada.

- si y como te fue a ti papa? Hable con una vos todavía de sueño y bostece.

- excelente cariño, y mucho trabajo, le comentaba a tu madre que me ausentare la próxima semana

- bien—estaba algo acostumbrada a que papa se ausentara, siempre estábamos en todo, mi madre y yo.

- ohh también hable con tu madre lo de la escuela, ya todo está listo

Uff se me pusieron las orejas calientes eso de la adaptación no es que fuera mi fuerte, si entraba a una escuela pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en bibliotecas o gimnasios.

- a que te refrieres con que todo está listo? -Y no pude evitar que me temblara la voz.

- si ya esta lista tu escuela y comienzas ya mañana martes, los chicos entraron la semana pasada pero sé que te pondrás al día con tus nuevos compañeros.

- ponerme al día…. Nuevos compañeros… _claro eso era perfecto, entro tarde y de paso me tocaba ponerme al día con yo no sé quien, ah ¿porque estaba tan aterrada?, eran solo chicos, no monstruos tranquilízate._

_- _así es cariño, y lo mejor de todo es que hay un excelente gimnasio ¿ no es perfecto? Vas a practicar como lo hacías en cleargreen.

Solo pude mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

- voy a mi cuarto voy a ver… ya saben lo de mañana…. ¿a qué hora es?

- a las 8 de la mañana yo te llevare y si quieres puedo entrar contigo.

-NO…. Yo… papa no… tranquilo y gracias y hasta mañana….

Salí dispara a mi habitación dejando un silencio por la confusión de mi comportamiento, pero que era lo que esperaba mi padre, ya no tenia 5 años, si bueno lo único que me faltaba era llorar por que el miedo era igual a cuando era pequeña, pero no quería destruir mi vida iniciando clases, la primera impresión siempre cuenta aunque te tiemblen las piernas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté de un golpe completamente rígida en la cama y la respiración sofocada, una pesadilla, la recordaba perfectamente, mi habitación mi nueva habitación, era de noche y yo dormía, la ventana del balcón se abría sigilosamente y entraban unas sombras y yo no me podía mover se ubicaron alrededor de mi cama me miraban y hablaban algo que yo no lograba escuchar estaba aterrada. Mire hacia el mi ventana que ahora estaba llena de luz y completamente cerrada me levante y me sentía agotada como si la rigidez del sueño se hubiera prolongado hasta el momento en que desperté, también estaba empapada de sudor.

Me duche rápidamente cuando vi la hora faltaban 30 minutos para las 8 de la mañana y se me era extraño que mi padre o mi madre no subieran a despertarme o mas bien a apresurarme, mi padre tenía que viajar temprano y si apenas alcanzaba a llevarme a la entrada de la escuela, así que busque algo rápido y abrigador hacia mucho frio por el invierno, mi atuendo era poco común me gustaba mucho la comodidad y el color, me coloque unas medias largas y gruesas un vestido amplio unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla con un corte moderno, una chaqueta de cuadros que se estaban usando mucho, deje mi cabello suelto y por ultimo me calce unos converse negros tome una libreta y la deposite en mi mochila de Nike blanca, era más bien deportiva era la que usaba para ir al gimnasio y a todas partes.

En el comedor me aguardaba mi madre leyendo las noticias del día.

- hola mi niña lista justo a tiempo, dime como amaneces.

_¿Justo a tiempo? Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 en donde tenía la cabeza mi madre, seguro no en el lugar donde mora la responsabilidad y la puntualidad._

- bu... Bueno, la verdad mama es tarde papa…

- no cariño no te preocupes tu padre salió más temprano así que no podía llevarte te dejo unas estúpidas guías para el transporte en la ciudad para que pudieras llegar a la escuela, pero tomaremos un taxi que nos lleve directo.

- tomaremos?

-no pensabas que te iba a dejar ir sola a la escuela, es una ciudad nueva, no conoces nada tu padres es demasiado confiado.

No, mi padre solo creía que era lo suficientemente independiente para lidiarlo yo sola, mi madre era… más sobreprotectora, y este no era el mejor momento para demostrar eso.

- madre creo que papa solo confía en mí, de hecho le comente que quería conocer la ciudad por mi cuenta, quiero adaptarme.

- no te hagas la fuerte Bella no es un buen momento para andar de exploradora además se te hace tarde.

- no mama de verdad puedo irme yo sola, anda dame las guías que dejo papa—así como pintaba la cosa mi madre se iba a lucir en la escuela y la verdad prefería llegar tarde a tener una escena con mi madre.

Me miro dudando y por ultimo me entrego los papeles de mi padre a regañadientes.

- aquí tienes, si te pierdes o algo no dudes en llamarme, y llámame también en cuanto llegues a la escuela, ten mucho cuidado, mira bien al cruzar las calles…

- mama estaré bien – le di un beso y un abraso para tranquilizarla y Salí a las boladas de la casa, afuera hacia un frio intenso eche a caminar por el andén al tiempo que revisaba las guías, según las especificaciones de mi padre tenía que tomar un auto bus hasta la estación del metro y luego dos cuadras para llegar al colegio. Resignada a llegar tarde al primer día me encamine a la calle atestada de tráfico donde tomaría el transporte.

- hola.

Me gire hacia mi derecha cuando escuche el saludo no me percate de alguien conocido y se me hiso muy extraño toparme con la sonrisa de aquel chico, mire a mi alrededor para confirmar que estaba equivocada y no era conmigo, no había más nadie en el paradero así que me volví y lo mire confundida, seguía sonriendo era un chico alto acuerpado de tez blanca, de cabellos negros con un corte moderno. Me recordé que debía contestar al saludo.

- estas hablando conmigo?

- bueno ya te percataste que no hay mas nadie a tu alrededor así que, así es, te estoy saludando.

- aa bueno hola.

Me dedico de nuevo una sonrisa y miro hacia el trafico para comprobar si venia su ruta, nuevamente se dirigió a mí.

- te vi llegar, ayer con tu familia

- ah, así es.

- has venido antes?, digo estabas muy concentrada en esa guía de turistas.

- no—conteste algo apenada se notaba mucho que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba parada—es la primera vez que vengo.

- te ves algo confundida, si necesitas ayuda y si quieres te puedo colaborar.

- eh gracias, la verdad sí, mi padre dejo pocas especificaciones—le respondí arrugando la cara al mostrarle el papel rallado por mi padre.

- vaya, eres valiente al tirarte a la calle con ese rompecabezas—observando el papel y riéndose nuevamente.

- ah, primero me gustaría presentarme, mucho gusto Emmett. Y me tendió la mano.

- mucho gusto Bella – y sujete su mano para soltarla inmediatamente.

- que nombre tan lindo tienes, con que lo combinas?

- te refieres a mi segundo nombre?—que extraño para que quería saber mi segundo y olvidado nombre?

- claro. Contesto sin dejar de sonreír.

En ese instante me di cuenta que no había hecho más que fruncir el seño y mirar a todos lados, ni una sonrisa para aquel joven que se mostraba tan amable conmigo, estaba a la defensiva y no sabía por qué, tal vez porque supuse que iba a hacer un viaje en solitario y por supuesto en silencio.

- Marie, mi segundo nombre es Marie.

-lindo segundo nombre.

- Gracias—y sonreí por su comentario, me relaje un poco y decidí que no solo el haría las preguntas esta mañana.

- vives cerca?, me refiero por lo del comentario, que me viste llegar.

- si, vivo dando la vuelta al pub, y de hecho trabajo allí, es propiedad de mis padres.

- ah ya, entonces me ayudaras a entender todo este enredo?

- claro. Y me acerco su mano para ver los papeles, se los entregue algo apenada.

- a donde te diriges?

- a la escuela, a la secundaria Rosmini.

- umm veo, debes tomar la misma ruta mía, es el auto bus rojo que pasa por aquí te dejara en el metro justo aquí, se acerco y señalo el papel, grábate este número es aquí donde te tienes que bajar, luego tomas el metro y te bajas en la segunda estación, solo tienes que caminar 2 cuadras y encontraras la escuela.

- um gracias, ahora todo parece estar más claro.

- de nada. Sonrió nuevamente. Para servirte en tolo lo que puedas, Bella.

- y donde estudias?

- a yo en la secundaria St David, oh es hora de irse allá viene nuestra ruta.

Abordamos el auto bus, Emmett bajo de la ruta mucho antes de llegar al metro, seguí todas sus indicaciones y llegue finalmente a la escuela, eran las 9 de la mañana y me apresure a la dirección, estaban en cambio de clase, así que estaba atestada de alumnos y por un lado estaba feliz de no interrumpir una clase, la secretaria de dirección, me facilito el horario que incluía, materia, hora y salón designado así que me encamine en búsqueda del A302, bloque A, tercer piso, segundo salón, subí las escaleras y note que me observaban, las chicas de Dublín traían una moda de blue jeans así que una chica con un vestido largo no era muy normal ¿ por qué no pensé eso antes?, llegue al tercer piso y encontré de inmediato el aula de clase, tendría dos horas de física en ese salón, entre y ya estaba llena de alumnos, que posaron inmediatamente los ojos en mi estaban casi todas las sillas llenas, solo quedaba lugar en la última fila del otro lado de la entrada, al lado de las ventanas, me senté sin mirar a ningún lado traspasada por los nervios, coloque mi mochila en el área de apoyo de el asiento y alce el rostro para depositar la mirada en el tablero de acrílico, que se encontraba en blanco listo para ser llenado de formulas y problemas matemáticos, agradecí tanto cuando entro el maestro, sería la primera y última vez que me alegraría de verlo, no me iba bien en física.


	2. me recuerdas?

**Me recuerdas?**

- muy buenos días alumnos, no quiero perder tiempo el día de hoy así que saquen sus libros pagina 12 leamos que dice, explicare y luego desarrollaran los ejercicios de la página siguiente.

El hombre tenía un aspecto joven y divertido para hacer de profesor, se dedico a escribir un listado de formulas en el tablero, aproveche para recorrer con la vista el resto de estudiantes que se encontraban tomando apuntes sobre sus libretas, otras hojeando el libro de física, algunas chicas todavía parloteando sobre algún otro tema baje la mirada porque algunos me miraban, la alce nuevamente y justo de otro lado del salón en la segunda silla de la primera fila me observaban unos ojos verdes penetrantes, serios he intrigados, pero donde había visto esos ojos antes? En ese momento el profesor volvió a preguntar por la lección así que intente prestar atención, y mire hacia el tablero, el profesor escribió el tema y había puesto tres líneas para rellenar, volví a mirar de reojo hacia la dirección de aquel chico y este continuaba mirándome con la misma intriga de antes, sus ojos reflejaban interrogantes, que por lo visto no se refería a la lección en cuestión pues solo sostenía una pluma inmóvil y una libreta cerrada.

- no va a tomar apuntes la señorita?

Pegue un salto y mire al profesor con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto, este sostenía una sonrisa amable, cosa que me desoriento algo mas y no puede contestar nada solo me quede rígida sobre la silla.

- eres nueva? No creo haberte visto aquí la semana pasada ó no habías venido a clase por otra razón?

_Organiza tus ideas_

- ah…. Yo…. Esto…si soy nueva aquí. Baje la mirada de la pura vergüenza no pude pronunciar casi nada coherente.

- oh tenemos una nueva compañera—se dirigió al resto del salón mientras sentía como muchas miradas se clavaban en mi—estaríamos gustosos de que te presentaras para conocerte soy el señor Cooper y desde ahora te doy la bienvenida a la escuela y al curso de física de este año—este se dirigió a mí con las manos para concederme la palabra, me coloque de pie y mire a todos y me tope de nuevo con los ojos verdes que me miraban con impaciencia cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento podría ayudar en algo a aplacar esa intriga que parecía tener.

- Gracias señor Cooper, mi nombre en Bella Swan, soy nueva aquí en Dublín, solo tengo dos días en la ciudad—mire al señor Cooper para indicarle que era todo lo que iba a decir.

- ah pero que bien y de donde viene señorita Swan?

- de Cleargreen.

-que bien es un lugar hermoso, como todos los lugares de Irlanda, espero que se sienta cómoda en mi clase, soy muy exigente pero también soy un buen amigo, no te preocupes por hoy se que debes ponerte al día, solo quiero que prestes mucha atención a la lección, por favor un voluntario para hacer grupo con la señorita Swan y le será recompensado. Me volví para mirar a mis compañeros, y como era de esperarse alguien se puso de pie una chica de cabellos negros muy corto y trajo su silla hasta ponerla a mi lado.

- gracias señorita Greene, es el primer nombre que pondré aquí—y relleno la primera línea que se encontraba en blanco—continuemos con la clase.

El señor Cooper continúo explicando la lección así que mi compañera se dirijo a mí.

- hola mi nombre es Alice, bienvenida—me regaló una sonrisa realmente acogedora, era una chica muy linda tenía unos ojos verdes alegres, su cabello negro y corto terminado en puntas , era delgada y pequeñita traía un atuendo muy cool y toda llena de accesorios.

- gracias, soy Bella —y también le regale una sonrisa.

- debes ponerte al día con las clases en una semana hemos adelantado un montón, te puedo prestar mis apuntes.

—como podre hacer con el resto de las materias?

- a que te refieres, ya te dije que no hay problema yo te prestare mis apuntes de todas.

- si pero como sabes que estás en las otras materias conmigo?

- sencillo, este será tu curso siempre, es un sistema nuevo toda esta gente será compañía para todas las materias.

- um veo… esto gracias Alice te agradezco mucho.

Antes de continuar con mis apuntes dirigí de nuevo la mirada al chico ahora estaba perdido tomando las notas, su grupo era una chica que se sentaba a su lado esta lo miraba por momentos tal como lo estaba haciendo yo ahora, tenía algo, que me desconcentraba, y sus ojos, eran familiares acaso podía ser posible?, entonces todo fue tan claro y tan confuso a la vez, años atrás yo había visto eso ojos, y sabia que no los olvidaría, pero era imposible los ojos de antaño no podían estar situados en un lugar como este, así que todo quedaba en una equivocación, todo hacia parte de un recuerdo, un recuerdo que no tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Llego el final del día escolar había platicado mucho mas con Alice, ella me había hecho muchas preguntas y lo mismo había hecho yo, era una chica llena de risas y mimos, todo era tan agradable cuando estabas con ella, sencilla y de momentos algo callada y taciturna no compartí con mas nadie ya que las clases iban avanzadas y no daban mucho para andar haciendo vida social, Alice recibió una llamada y se marcho inmediatamente apenas termino la hora y me dejo sus apuntes para ponerme al día, todos estaban recogiendo y el salón se fue quedando poco a poco vacio, no me fije mas en aquel chico, ahora ya nada me hacia mirarlo había concluido todo en una equivocación, acomode todo como pude y me dirigí a la salida, cuando iba en esa dirección aquel chico seguía en el salón y se acerco a mí.

- Hola—me saludo con una voz llena de tanta elegancia y un tono arrullador, me detuve en seco con los ojos abiertos, de cerca, sus ojos eran tan… cálidos?, hipnóticos?

- ho hola- _¿Cuándo maldita sea dejaría de temblarme la voz?_

Me dedico una sonrisa con sus labios cerrados y sus ojos se entrecerraron llenos de alegría, si no para ahora de hacer eso no había mucho que hacer con mi voz temblorosa, en ese momento me sudaron las manos y los ojos se me abrieron mas y porque rayos tenía la cabeza tan inclinada? Oh claro este chico sí que era alto me detuve a repara algo más que sus ojos llevaba una camiseta blanca de mandas cortas poco abrigadora y unos jeans azul claro que dejaban ver que mas que ojos tenia…. Vaya pues si su cuerpo no estaba pero nada mal.

- te molestarías si te ayudo?... con todas esas libretas.

- eee… eh …. Esto .. eh si claro.

Le entregue las que llevaba en la mano, él el apoyo en un costado con uno de sus brazos y del otro lado tomo su morral manos libres y su chaqueta.

- gracias, no… no deberías molestarte.

- no te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia.

Salimos del salón, rumbo por el pasillo.

- hey Cullen nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa no faltes y lleva las cosas que necesites.

- desde luego ahí estaré—se despidió de sus amigos, en ese momento supe que su apellido era Cullen seguían sin atar los cabos, este chico tenía otro nombre.

Seguimos caminando y sentí que me miraba, no quise levantar la vista lo sentía y mi visión periférica lo confirmaba, que era lo que tanto me miraba?

- Bella….

Inmediatamente me volví y lo mire sorprendida, el no me miraba ahora pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- así es, es como me llamo—fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder.

Soltó una risa y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro Y luego me miro con sus ojos llenos de mucha alegría.

- como es que no me recuerdas?

Me frene en seco ¿Cómo es que no me recuerdas?, le mire fijamente, como podía ser posible, como podía estar él justo aquí parado frente de mi llevando mis libros, él se detuvo también y soltó una risa, supongo que mi expresión no daba para más, comencé a sudar frio y las piernas me temblaban el estomago se me volvió un revoltijo y la respiración se altero solo un poco, _como es que no me recuerdas?_ Claro que lo recordaba, pero esto no tenía sentido.

- como…. Como ha pasado? como tu… bueno como puedes estar aquí—moví mis manos señalando el lugar—una persona como tu…

_Mierda las embarre._

Bajo la cabeza sin detener la sonrisa.

- vaya. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- yo no quería….

- no te preocupes es razonable, como una persona tan "humilde" como yo podría estar en un lugar de tal costo.

- no de verdad no quise que te sintieras así, no era a lo que me refería, como llegaste aquí yo no te vi mas… -mi vos se fue apagando hasta ser un su susurro.

- ya no sonríes como antes. Comento mientras caminábamos ya por el pasillo después de bajar las escaleras.

¿Qué? Como… bueno eso era verdad, los tiempos cambian y las personas también….

- estoy sorprendida yo…

- yo estoy muy feliz, de tenerte… quiero decir de encontrarte aquí, es como traer de vuelta mi pasado, y todo esos momentos—nuevamente sonrió alegremente.


	3. nueva vida

**Nueva vida**

Llegamos al parqueadero, pero como había llegado aquí?, yo necesitaba solo dos cuadras un metro y un auto bus. Me sentía tan mal él hablándome de lo feliz que se sentía al verme y yo pendiente en cosas estúpidas como el "dinero", sin embargo recordar… _yo estoy muy feliz… es como traer de vuelta mi pasado, y todos esos momentos…._ Me alegraba también profundamente, sabía que estaba volando en las nubes del recuerdo y una sonrisa se desplego sobre mis labios.

- donde esta tu auto?

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta enseguida, y recordé nuevamente mis medios de transportes.

- Ah… yo lo siento, olvide comentarte que no tengo coche, me voy en transporte público.

- a bueno entonces déjame llevarte a casa.

- no tranquilo no te molestes yo…

- de ninguna manera además podemos charlar un rato me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas por hacer. Y una sonrisa vencedora se dibujo en su rostro.

- ok ya has ganado—exploto en risa y tenia las mejillas rosadas.

- eres muy feliz—el me miro confirmando esto con sus ojos, estaba tan lleno de vida, y con las mejillas sonrosadas se veía tan ¿hermoso?, estos adjetivos para con él me confundían un poco.

- la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad—Entonces me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a su coche, OMG pero que auto, era del todo descomunal un carro todoterreno de lujo color negro, me quede paralizada unos pasos antes de llegar mi boca imitaba exactamente una O, en ese momento escuche las carcajadas de él.

- vamos Bella es solo un auto.

- si claro, eso parece de todo menos un auto, es impresionante y también hermoso.

- si, sin duda es un excelente auto.

- y que es? – yo sí que para cosas de 4 ruedas no tenía ni la menor idea.

- pues es una Hummer H4 de GM. Comento mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

- umm – quede en las mismas, si hubiera mencionado algo como BMW, Ferrari, hubiera tenido algo más de idea.

Coloco mis libros que tenía en la mano en el asiento de atrás.

- déjame ayudarte—me tomo firmemente por la cintura y me ayudo a subir era un coche alto para una persona pequeña como yo y con el vestido…

- gracias—me acomode, era como estar en una nave, era muy espacioso y cómodo—el subió enseguida y lo puso en marcha mire al frente y me tope con una mirada airada, era la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en la clase de física y que tanto lo miraba, ¿acaso seria su novia? Si era así comprendía completamente esa mirada acecina, pero por que lo había hecho el, acaso era como esos chicos que no les importa tener una novia y salir con otras chicas y subirlas en sus súper autos, lo mire y entonces supe que esa no era la razón, él no era como esos chicos él era diferente, tenía la capacidad de dar a conocer su alma a través de sus hipnóticos ojos verdes.

- abróchate el cinturón por favor—me dijo sonriendo y ruborizado, era mejor que dejara de hacer eso, si quería que pensara con claridad.

- ahora si me contaras todo?, le comente en cuanto salíamos de la escuela—no lo puedo creer Edward han pasado ya 5 años desde que te vi por última vez, yo también estoy muy feliz de encontrarte nuevamente cuando regrese a la finca de mis padres ese otro verano ya no estabas y nadie sabía nada de ustedes… ah casi lo olvido coménteme de tu abuelo como esta…- su mirada se apago de repente mientras miraba de frente a la carretera y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca forzada.

- el ultimo verano hace tres años que estuvimos juntos, luego de que te fuiste a mi abuelo le dio un pre infarto, del cual salió bien librado ese viejo del demonio—y soltó una risa melancólica para después continuar con el rostro de hace un momento—luego esa misma semana estuvo haciendo unas llamadas y el fin de semana viajamos a Dublín, yo nunca había visto la ciudad era enorme y ruidosa—hiso una mueca de disgusto tal como lo hice yo el día que llegue, que gracioso, todavía compartíamos gestos—mi abuelo falleció dos semanas después—luego se quedo en silencio mirando al frente mientras conducía ahora su rostro era totalmente serio.

- yo… realmente lo siento—y mire también hacia el frente recordando al amable señor Quéntin, su vieja casa del campo y las tantas tardes que pase en ella junto a Edward.

- cuando llegamos del campo a Dublín—continuo él con la historia—mi abuelo me presento a mis familiares, donde nos quedamos, jamás los había mencionado, me presento con mi tío Carlisle y su esposa Esme y mis primos Jasper y Rosalie, mi tío es por parte de madre, el me comento después de la muerte de mi abuelo que éste había hablado con el ya que sabía que iba a morir y le pidió que se hiciera cargo de mi, desde entonces mi tío a sido como un padre para mí y su esposa como mi madre, la vida me cambio 380º Bella y doy muchas gracias a dios que haya sido para bien, la muerte de mi abuelo fue un duro golpe para mí, lo que amortiguo todo el dolor fue ese sentimiento acogedor de familia, no me sentí solo en ningún momento mis primos son como mis hermanos así que no me canso de dar gracias al cielo por tantas bendiciones, es verdad en esta vida se pierden cosas muy valiosas y nada las remplazara pero ganamos también y con esos regalos vienen nuevas ilusiones—me miro y me regalo nuevamente su sonrisa alegre—como hoy que me han dado como regalo el volverte a encontrar.

Uff me sonroje y baje la mirada omitiendo ese último comentario por el momento.

- me alegra que todo esto tenga un desenlace feliz para ti después de tanto sufrimiento Edward, ahora ya lo entiendo todo, y te ruego disculpas por el comentario de hace un momento.

- ya lo había olvidado—Y nuevamente comenzó a reír—Ah y dime adónde vamos o terminare por llevarte a mi casa.

Después de darle la dirección comenzamos hablar de la escuela y de las cosas que me había perdido en la semana que había pasado, le comente del traslado de mi padre y el de su trabajo, en la joyería y perfumería de la familia que alternaba con las labores estudiantiles, de su nueva vida, de sus nuevos amigos, de sus hermanos, que estudiaban en la misma escuela pero en diferentes cursos, Rosalie en un cursos menos y Jasper en nuestro mismo grado pero estaba en otro grupo.

-y sigues siendo hiperactiva como antes?- sin parar de sonreír.

- si, todavía brinco y juego como un chimpancé, voy a entrar a la liga de patinaje aquí, mañana voy a hacer las diligencias, el gimnasio es mi segundo hogar.

- yo no me muevo mucho, pero hay un lago a las afueras de Dublín, tiene un paisaje hermoso a su alrededor, halla voy de seguido a practicar nado.

- umm que bien, si que no cambias, todavía sigues siendo el monstruo del lago Ness—me solté a reír y él me siguió.

-es por aquí?

- si, aquí en la casa de porche blanco.

- perfecto – y estacionó al frente, se bajo de inmediato y corrió a abrir mi puerta, me ayudo a bajar recogiendo por ultimo mis libros.

- gracias.

- cuando quieras… eh me preguntaba si… si te gustaría salir mañana por la ciudad, ya sabes algo así como un pequeño tour.

- eh, si claro me encantaría de verdad.

- bien, necesitas algo más?

- no, mucha gracias, oh si mis libretas – y las recogí de sus brazos.

- me saludas a tu madre.

- vendrás a visitarme algún día?

- eso ni lo dudes—y se sonrojo nuevamente por su sonrisa alegre.

- bien adiós

- adiós—se incorporo en su súper coche y desapareció rápidamente.

Entre a la casa despacio sin hacer ruido, la estancia estaba sola y en la parte superior no se escuchaba ruido alguno cosa que no se me hacia extraña esto de ser sigilosa se le daba tan bien a Renée, pase con cuidado por el pasillo y en esas salía ella de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hola mi amor, no he salido a saludarte, estaba terminando de organizar tu comida.

- gracias mama—y le regale una amplia sonrisa.

-mmm y que tal el día de hoy?.

- nada mal—la verdad es que no estuvo para nada mal, pero con mi madre menos era mejor.

- tienes hambre?

- si mucha, espero que me hallas preparado un delicioso filete de dinosaurio.

- a bueno entonces ven a comer ya – y camino con rumbo a la cocina y más atrás la seguí yo, mi madre se apoyó en la barra de la cocina y se dispuso a terminar de servir mi almuerzo y el suyo, aproveche para comentarle lo más importante del día.

- mama, recuerdas cuando íbamos a la finca todos los veranos.

- claro, te encantaba, tenemos que hacer otra visita por allá, el año pasado no fuimos—contesto mi madre sin darse la vuelta para contestar.

- recuerdas hace tres años cuando pasaba todo el día con mi amigo…

- oh, claro que lo recuerdo, con aquel niño, a tu padre no le gustaba decía que todo el tiempo estaba sucio y que como podías andar con él, luego tu también regresabas sucia, porque me lo preguntas? – mi madre se dio la vuelta para evaluar mi rostro y su expresión era algo extrañada.

—recuerdas que fue lo que paso con él?

- la verdad se decían varias cosas—luego se dio la vuelta y continuo lo que estaba haciendo—decían que su abuelo se había puesto muy mal y que se había ido para dejarlo en algún orfanato de cualquier lugar, también se decía que su abuelo le había robado un dinero a una familia cercana y tuvieron que huir—luego se hiso un silencio en el lugar—ese verano siguiente lo fuiste a buscar y no encontraste más que escombros de la casa de por si vieja en la que vivía, era tarde y tu padre se preocupo por qué no habías regresado salió a buscarte y te encontró en aquella casa, luego llegaste muy callada, fue muy duro para ti perder a tu amigo, no volviste a salir en el pueblo cuando llegábamos los veranos siguientes.

- sabes yo… lo encontré hoy…

- mi madre se volvió de inmediato y abrió los ojos sorprendida—aquí en Dublín? Pero y cómo y en qué condiciones…- mi madre dejo inconclusa la frase al parecer tal cual como lo había hecho yo lo imaginaba en circunstancias poco favorables en una ciudad como esta.

- en mi escuela y en mi clase—agregue y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, luego nos sentamos a comer y le comente con detalle cómo se habían dado las cosas y le conté la historia de él, de su nueva familia y su nueva vida, mi mama se quedo tan sorprendida como yo, pero yo además de sorprendida estaba muy feliz, no había recordado cuanto me habías afectado la desaparición de Edward Masen su nombre en aquel entonces, por lo menos no lo había visto tal cual como lo había hecho mi madre y tal vez de mala gana mi padre, nunca había sido gustoso de él, le parecía muy poco cosa y a veces se refería a él como otro animalito del campo, como si él fuera solo una mascota, yo veía más que eso, nunca me importaron sus manos su cara y ropa sucia o sus cabellos enredados, entonces recordaba sus ojos y todo lo demás desaparecía, recorríamos extensos lugares y bosques que él se conocía perfectamente durante todo el día, siempre tenía un nuevo sitio para sorprenderme y cuando estábamos en su vieja casa su abuelo nos contaba historias y nos preparaba algo de comer mientras revisábamos los "tesoros" que habíamos recolectado durante la excursión y por ultimo me acompañaba a mi casa, donde nunca había entrado, porque nunca había sido bienvenido.


	4. Inesperado

**HOLA CHICAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA QUE APENAS COMIENZA, LES ANIMO PARA QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI O SOLO DEJA UN ´ME GUSTA¨PARA SABER QUE ESTAS LEYENDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE ES DE TU AGRADO GRACIAS ¡ **

**10 REVIEWS Y SUBO DOS CAPÍTULOS MAS**

**Inesperado**

Aquella noche fue tranquila pero muy fría por lo poco que recuerdo de la madrugada, entonces fue cuando escuche mi nombre en la voz de Renée pero en ella no pensé enseguida, fue la imagen de Edward la que se vino a mi mente su sonrisa, sus mirada noble, sus mejillas sonrosadas, volví a cerrar los ojos era un sueño el cual quería seguirle el hilo _¿era real? Pero claro que era real _me incorpore de un salto, la idea de encontrarme nuevamente con él me disparo la adrenalina, me duche rápidamente esta vez escogí un atuendo más normal aunque era un poco difícil encontrar algo "normal" en mi ropero, me enfunde en unos jeans azul índigo ajustados y una camiseta holgada amarillo eléctrico mis converse y tome un saco mas casual negro que utilizaba siempre como Spencer, deje mi cabello suelto a medio lado y Salí de la habitación.

—Hola mamá buenos días—salude cuando entre en la cocina reconociendo el aroma del chocolate y los waffles.

—Bella pero que rápido te has alistado hoy y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa—se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Gracias mama pero esta vez no quiero llegar tarde—me senté en la mesa a devorarme la comida rápidamente.

Cuando termine de desayunar me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí a la calle a coger la ruta recordando en el camino el transporte público que debía tomar, cuando llegue al paradero estaban dos señoras y un tipo, me percate por que el día anterior me había topado con el chico amable del pub. Con mucha calma hice todo mi recorrido a la escuela llegando incluso media hora antes a las clases cuando entre en el parqueadero no había ni un solo auto pues es obvio si tienes un auto no te matas por levantarte temprano pero como no era mi caso, me consolé con que uno de los chicos de la ruta del metro estudiaba en esta escuela así que llegamos al mismo tiempo habían solo unos cuantos estudiantes dispersos en pequeños grupos, al parecer el amarillo eléctrico era mi falla hoy, me miraban realmente por reflejo y otros por curiosidad pero el hecho es que me miraban así que divise unas bancas en una zona verde que se encontraba sola, camine hacia ella, me acomode abrí mi mochila deportiva que pesaba el doble de ayer por los cuadernos de mi compañera y que me habían gastado toda la tarde por andar pasando los apuntes. El hecho de revisar los apuntes no me llevo más de 15 minutos, levante la vista y ya habían unos cuantos autos y más estudiantes los cuales se hacían notar por el ruido de murmullos y risas, busque en uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila el mp4 que cargaba a todas partes me puse los audífonos y seleccione una canción, parecía extraño pero el rock me relajaba, me quede hay quieta mirando cómo se movían las plantas del pequeño jardín recordando como extrañaba el campo, los bosques húmedos cubiertos de musgo su olor, el sonido de los animales el canto de las aves, recordé gustosamente la risa de Edward, sonaba mas infantil pero igual de alegre, cuando el sol salía sus cabellos que tenían una tonalidad rubia brillaban como el oro y sus ojos verdes eran grandes y más claros, nos divertía correr a campo traviesa las montañas algunas por la temporada recubiertas de flores de muchos colores y la brisa fría que bajaba de las montañas más altas, el sonido de nuestros pasos en el silencio taciturno de los bosques que caminábamos tomados de las manos, a veces se filtraban gotas de agua, frías y dulces mientras caminábamos, haciéndonos correr para salir de la espesa vegetación al prado mas cercano, aun podía recordar claramente el olor en aquel prado azahar y fresias …y entonces pasado un momento la canción se desvaneció de mi oído derecho y se sustituyó por un "hola" que sonó increíblemente mejor que cualquier otra melodía, el pulso se me disparo, me di la vuelta y hay estaba él sonriéndome, tenía el cabello húmedo y sus ojos extrañamente despedían un brillo encantador.

—ho ho hola—tartamudee y luego le sonreí, verlo me hacia tan feliz era como regresar a los días de campo que tanto disfrutamos de pequeños.

—que temprano has llegado, ayer eso de llegar tres horas después de que iniciaran las clases dejan claro tus intenciones por tus estudios—ahora se reía de mi… perfecto.

—y tu estas más gracioso que nunca hoy, también dejas claro tus intenciones de graduarte de payaso tonto—estallo en risa y yo hice lo mismo.

Caminamos rumbo a la primera clase me sentí tan dichosa al descubrir que era la de dibujo, pues bueno yo no era una Picassa ni mucho menos pero el entusiasmo me hacia realizar cosas agradables a la vista, la sala de arte estaba en el último piso al final del pasillo al lado de el salón de audiovisuales era un pasillo poco concurrido cuando llegamos las puertas aun se encontraban cerradas, a los compañeros que ya habían llegado y a mí no nos quedo de otra que esperar mientras llegara el maestro, me sentí mas cómoda que el día anterior ya los ojos curiosos habían desaparecido algunos me dirigieron un saludo formal, Edward se llevaba muy bien con todos los compañeros y en cuanto se encontró con dos chicos supe que eran sus amigos por la forma en que los saludo, me los presento, el primero era un poco más bajo que él, era delgado y tenía el cabello rizado café, conservaba una cara infantil su nombre era Connor y el otro que era igual de alto que Edward era de contextura mas atlética iba todo despeinado, tenía ojos café oscuros, su piel que parecía un perfecto bronceado tenía una tonalidad rojiza muy hermosa, su sonrisa divertida dejaba al descubierto un juego de dientes blancos y resplandecientes, su nombre era Jacob.

Edward me indico que tenía otros amigos mas y que estos no habían llegado, sus amigos nos dejaron solos casi inmediatamente y nos acomodamos en el pasamanos de concreto que protegía al pasillo, desde ese punto se divisaba todo el colegio estábamos uno al lado del otro contemplando a lo lejos, sus codos estaban apoyados en el pasamanos y sus manos estaban cruzadas, algo llamo mi atención de estas, tenia maltratado sus nudillos, estos tenían una coloración cárdena, desvié la mirada para pensar ¿estaría bien preguntarle si fue un accidente o fue causada por una riña? es normal después de estas que queden estos cardenales, en Cleargreen el curso pasado tuve una pelea con una chica recuerdo cuanto me duro el hematoma y el dolor después del puñetazo que le di para defenderme, _no no, no es momento Bells ya le preguntaras luego, más bien pensemos en algo mas a ver a ver estabas pensando algo antes de esto ah sí_… esperaba con muchas ansias por mi amiga para deshacerme de tanto peso pero esta no aparecía, así que fue inevitable no quejarme.

— ¿qué traes ay, Cargamento extra?

—Si—fue un sí muy teatral— son las libretas de Alice, no veo la hora de que llegue.

—Que mal, déjame ayudarte—no termino de decirlo cuando me había arrebatado la mochila del hombro, intente decir algo, pero me dedico una mirada de _no empieces _así que no dije nada y agradecí por haberla quitado de mi espalda.

—Edward me podrías acompañar al gimnasio, al término de la clase, pues por lo que veo la escuela es grande y no tengo ni idea donde esta—

—Por supuesto al termino de la clase—y me dedico su sonrisa alegre, y seguimos mirando al frente—

—Hola—saludo una voz bastante femenina y alegre, jamás la había escuchado pero igual me di la vuelta, la chica que estaba justo al frente de mi, miraba alegremente a Edward y un tanto posesiva, luego me miro a mi, era una chica despampanante sus ojos eran azul claro y su cabello era castaño oscura largo hasta la cintura, solo un poco más alta que yo y sus labios eran llenos y mantenían un gesto sensual, tal vez yo no era buena recordando rostros pero esta chica era la misma que estaba sentada justo al lado de Edward en la clase de física ayer y la de los ojos airados—

—Hola—fue todo lo que pude decir antes de bajar la mirada, Edward también la saludo y supongo que le regalo una de sus sonrisas, pude verlo de soslayo ya que tenía la cabeza en dirección a mis manos que se retorcían nerviosas—

—Edward ¿hoy si tendré el honor de conocer a tu amiga?—levante la vista y sus ojos me detallaban minuciosamente—

Rodé mis pies torpemente y me ubique al lado de Edward al frente de ella.

-Megan te presento a mi amiga Bella… Bella esta es Megan mi…-yo alce la vista inmediatamente para verle a los ojos y entonces fue cuando pronuncio esa palabra—novia—aparto la mirada de mis sorprendidos ojos para mirarla a ella que sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchísimo gusto en conocerte Bella, Edward es tan olvidadizo que ayer no nos presento—y me extendió una mano la cual yo estreche con tal esfuerzo como si tuviera una armadura de metal sin aceite en mi brazo—el gusto el mío—aparte la mirada de ambos y me dedique a mirar mis pies sentí que se me iba el aire como si estuviera en una cámara cerrada y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me apoye inconscientemente del brazo de Edward.

-¿te encuentras bien bella?—pregunto preocupado mientras me sujetaba con su otro brazo, no fui capas de mirarle a los ojos y no sabía por qué solo necesitaba un momento a solas y reorganizar todo—creo que me he mareado al acercarme al pasamanos me disculpan voy al baño—como puede me solté del agarre de Edward y creo que fue algo brusco, me aleje apresuradamente, por suerte al bajar las escaleras en ese pasillo se encontraban los baños al final, seguí caminando apresuradamente por este que se encontraba solitario, entré, pase por el frente de los espejos sin mirarme, busque un cubículo, baje la tapa del sanitario y me senté, cerré la puerta sin pasarle el seguro y puse las manos en mi rostro, mi respiración se torno demasiado rápida, no podía explicar cómo me sentía, tenía mucha rabia, no sé si por la chica que había saludado o qué? me sentía desarmada como si me hubiera desplomado, pero por que así, por que por Edward, esto estaba mal, yo estaba mal, no quería salir, quería quedarme hay hasta la hora de salida y no volver a ver a Edward Cullen, quise retener mis lagrimas pero estas caían sin ningún esfuerzo, entonces sentí que alguien entro al baño escuche unos pasos lentos y pausados, estos caminaron de un lado a otro en el estrecho baño, me quede muy quieta en espera pero la respiración agitada no ayudaba, me agache un poco para ver algo y me tope con unos zapato de hombre negros y lustrosos me erguí de inmediato el pulso se me desboco esto era muy extraño, los pasos se dirigieron al cubículo en el que estaba yo, me rodé hacia atrás hasta quedar pegada a la fría pared del baño pude ver la sombra completamente estática, pensé en gritar pero estaba muy asustada apreté los ojos fuerte mente rogando que cuando los abriera todo desapareciera, pensé en Edward el tenia mi mochila, no tenía ni un teléfono para pedir ayuda igual el silencio era tan incomodo que quien estaba del otro lado escucharía todo, entonces me percate del pasador de seguridad que no estaba puesto y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra la puerta metálica puse mi mano abierta para empujarla y la asegure, la puerta empezó a vibrar y a ser golpeada por aquello que estaba del otro lado me aleje y me lleve las manos a los oídos y comencé a gritar pero la puerta estaba sacudida por golpes y forcejeos.

- ¿qué quiere?… déjeme en paz… auxilio… ¿quién es?... ¿qué quiere?—

estaba angustiada no sé en qué momento me vine al suelo completamente aovillada y cubierta de lagrimas, entonces el sonido desapareció y ya no había nadie parado al frente me limpie los ojos nublados por las lagrimas y me agache aun mas para revisar todo el baño pero ya no había nada, con la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo me pare de un salto quite el pasador y corrí a la salida sin mirar atrás, atravesé la puerta del baño y me encontré con el pasillo solo, di vueltas a todos los lados a la defensiva me puse las manos en la cabeza y luego me tape los ojos, cuando sentí que me sujetaron por los hombros, apreté los ojos y solté un grito seco y agudo, me solté y en el intento me caí de espaldas, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward con las manos abiertas extendidas hacia mí y su cara completamente sorprendida, me incorpore lentamente hasta quedar sentada y el se aproximo inmediatamente y me abraso muy fuerte, me sentí tan segura por un momento, sentí pasos que salían de las aulas y escuchaba murmullos, Edward se separo de mí y me levanto.

-¿qué paso bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Porque estas en este estado?—pero no pude contestar nada me dedique a observar a los docentes que intentaban poner en calma a los alumnos vi sus zapatos pero no eran los mismo ¿qué había pasado? Ni yo lo sabia fue tan aterrador, por qué eso que estaba allí iba a hacerme daño lo sentí en cada maldito segundo que estuve dentro.

Edward me sacudió levemente y me tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos estaban angustiados.

-señor Cullen, me puede explicar ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? El docente me miro preocupado, sabrá dios que pinta tendría.

-creo que no se siente nada bien, voy a llevarla a la enfermería a que la revisen.

-bien me parece lo correcto, todos a dentro vamos no hay nada que ver aquí… vamos a dentro.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura, me acerco a él y sujetaba mis manos con la suya libre.

-bella ¿por que estabas en ese estado, te duele algo?

-n no… no—no pude pronunciar mas nada la voz todavía me temblaba, entramos a la enfermería y la encargada al vernos entrar se retiro de su escritorio y le indico a Edward la camilla, este me alzo en brazos y me deposito suavemente en esta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos su ojos no paraban de recorrer mi angustiado rostro.

-¿qué le paso?—pregunto la enfermera.

-no lo sé, está muy nerviosa, no ha logrado pronunciar nada.

La mujer se acerco a mí, me miro preocupada y dulcemente me pregunto.

-bien linda cuéntame ¿cómo te llamas?—

-B Be Belllaaa— cerré mis ojos y trate de tranquilizarme.

-Bella cariño dime si te duele algo—negué con la cabeza—

-perfecto, ahora dime por que estas así ¿Viste algo que te asusto? ¿Alguien te hiso daño?

Esta era mi oportunidad no podía decir lo que había visto eso tenía tan poca lógica algo no aparece y desaparece por obra y gracia mire a Edward que estaba apoyado en la pare observándome fijamente y preocupado no había dejado ni un momento de fruncir el seño, se veía tan hermoso así… rodé mis ojos hacia la enfermera.

-le tengo pánico a las ratas, acabe de ver una en el baño, estaba tan cerca…—apreté los ojos para no recordar el estruendo que hacían los golpes en el metal.

-está bien cariño, ¿te hiso algo? ¿te mordió? —negué con la cabeza.

-bien te daré un calmante y si quieres puedo llamar a tus padres para que vengan por ti.

-Noooo… no, me quedare en mis clases

Edward se acerco cuando la enfermera fue por el cálmate, yo que estaba ya sentada en la camilla lo mire al acercarse, ahora estaba algo pensativo me miro a los ojos y puso sus manos en mi rostro, quedando el suyo a una distancia prudente del mío, no lo había tenido así de cerca desde que nos habíamos vuelto a ver.

-¿como te sientes?—y me regalo una de sus sonrisas, pero más bien parecía una mueca, nadie estaba para sonrisas, él muy preocupado y yo asustada.

-bien… mejor…—baje la mirada todavía podía recordar la noticia de esta mañana, aunque en este momento eso parecía no importarme lo necesario… al sentir sus manos cálidas en mi pegajoso rostro empapado de sudor, sus ojos hablándome y mostrándose tan preocupados por mi y sus juguetones labios intentando recrear una sonrisa para mí, lo sentí tan cerca como si no existiera mas nada, no sé qué aspecto tendría pero después de mirar largo rato mi ojos deposito su mirada en mis labios, cuando la alzó pasado un momento, en el que el pulso se me disparo poso nuevamente sus ojos verdes en los míos y estos despedían el mismo brillo encantador de esta mañana como un par de esmeraldas iluminadas por un sutil rayo de sol, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, apretó sus labios rígidamente, pude percibir un ligero movimiento en su cabeza al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y se separo inmediatamente de mi.

La enfermera al segundo abrió la puerta, venia con mi medicamento lo tome y bebí toda el agua del vaso.

-¿como te sientes ahora?

-mucho mejor—le sonreí para que no le quedaran dudas gracias a que el ultimo revoloteo de mi pulso tenía como nombre y apellido Edward Cullen.

-entonces ya te puedes ir—y me despidió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —Me tire de la camilla y Salí de la enfermería seguida por Edward.


	5. celos

**Celos**

Esperé a Edward en la salida, él caminó lentamente y se posó justo a mi lado sin decir una palabra, estaba muy pensativo, rogando que no se hubiera fijado mucho en el último comentario, considerando que cuando estuve una temporada en el campo teníamos un ratón de mascota y yo lo cargaba todo el día por que supuestamente era su "mamá" así que ni fui capaz de seguir mirándole de soslayo.

—Con que ahora le temes a los roedores—afirmó.

Me pare en seco y escuche sus risas "disimuladas" inmediatamente seguí caminando sin mirarle a la cara.

-así es—fue lo único que pude responder con la mayor dignidad posible, esto de mentirle a Edward era absurdo, en parte el me conocía bien y muchas cosas no habían cambiado en nada a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sin saber el uno del otro, ahora me debatía en continuar mintiendo o contar la verdad.

-Edward… necesito un momento para organizar algunas cosas en mi cabeza—murmure y levante la mirada hacia él, que me observaba de forma muy intensa, mantuve la mía esperando su respuesta, este volvió su vista al frente y suspiro.

-puedes tomarte tu tiempo, lo único que me interesa es saber si te encuentras bien ¿de verdad no estás lastimada ni nada?

-no… estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse—Esbocé una sonrisa para luego continuar inmediatamente camino a nuestra aula.

Las clases continuaron a lo largo del día, le devolví las libretas a Alice quien notó mi cambio de ánimo, ésta por momentos me preguntaba que si algo me pasaba, que si estaba bien, en parte porque lo que se había comentado de mi supuesto desmallo en uno de los pasillos, le preste poca atención a las clases, si no estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en el baño, estaba mirando de hito en hito a Edward y a Megan, esta había hecho grupo con Edward en todas las asignaturas a lo largo del día como era de esperarse y no pude hablar más con él, sin embargo por momentos nos mirábamos el uno al otro y sus esplendidos ojos volvían a brillar, tengo que confesar que se me revolvía el estomago cada vez que ella lo tocaba o llamaba su atención y la rabia se apoderaba de mi y era tan fuerte, sin dirección… entonces fue cuando paso algo rápido por mi mente era una imagen que incluía a Edward nuevamente junto a mi… me cayó como un balde de agua al descubrir lo que me pasaba, Pegue un salto en la silla y me quede sin aire, la crisis mental atravesó mi garganta y salió por la boca con una nota de histeria.

— ¡Nooooo!— me lleve una mano al pecho y comencé a respirar rápidamente, estaba sorprendida toda esa rabia solo recibía un nombre "celos", yo estaba celosa de Megan, tardíamente caía en la cuenta, hay estaba la explicación a por que sentía que me golpeaban el estomago cada vez que ella depositaba una mano en su nuca, o cuando lo miraba con tanta propiedad…

-¿se encuentra bien señorita Swan?—alce mis ojos angustiados al profesor y este me miro sorprendido y preocupado, volví la cara al resto del curso que de igual manera me observaba curiosamente, otros se reían… Alice me tomo de la mano y me miro preocupada, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole que nada me pasaba, con ese histérico "no" había echado por la borda todos, los "no pasa nada" y los "todo está en orden"…

- si me encuentro bien—tome mi mochila bruscamente y camine hacia la salida al otro lado de la habitación, podía escuchar comentarios y susurros de mí, ni siquiera mire a Edward cuando pase cerca de su silla…

Nuevamente estaba en el pasillo solitario, tire la mochila en el suelo y seguido me tire yo, como cuando te cansas de luchar en una prueba física y terminas en el piso agotado, flexione mis rodillas paralelas a mi torso, abrí mis piernas y mis pies apoyaron completamente la planta del pie en el suelo, solía tomar esta posición cuando estaba molesta.

No me había hecho lejos del curso tal vez porque no tenía ni idea a donde ir, y ni pensar en el baño a estas alturas no tenía planeado entrar a ese lugar en lo corrido del año escolar.

Ahora se venía nuevamente el episodio de esta mañana, nuevamente los sonidos metálicos de la puerta, la sombra inmóvil, ¿qué otro detalle podía recordar que me diera pistas? Entonces sentí como la cabeza tomaba 5 veces más el tamaño del la original y las orejas se me pusieron calientes, podía recordar perfectamente el sonido y los movimientos bruscos de la puerta cuando se estremecía pero la sombra que yo veía en ese mismo instante estaba totalmente estática no había ningún relación entre la sombra con lo que golpeaba la puerta…

comencé a sudar y me pare de un salto a caminar de un lado para otro me frote las cien, cerré los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarme pero la imagen inundaba completamente mi mente ¿qué maldito sentido tenia esto?... solo habían dos salidas o me estaba volviendo loca o …—detuve mis pasos— ¿qué otra probabilidad podría contemplar? una cosa con pies de hombres, que ataca sin ningún sentido y sombra estática... eso no encajaba en las características de una persona… sí definitivamente la acertada era la opción A estaba loca y a causa de qué?...

La puerta de cristal de mi clase se abrió yo me di la vuelta de inmediato para organizar mi expresión un momento, sentí unos pasos detrás de mi pequeños y algo inseguros

-¿Bella?...—murmuró.

Me di la vuelta tratando de recomponer la expresión de mi rostro y me encontré con Alice con su morral en el hombro, me miro algo apenada pero alcanzaba a detectar también algo de angustia.

-Hola Alice espero que no te saltes la clase por…-me interrumpió levantando su mano, se acerco hasta mi y tomo una de las mías, yo la mire confundida porque poso esta vez los ojos fijamente en mi.

-¡Escúchame¡ Bella—me ordenó—has estado toda la clase en otro lugar y eso no es todo, si no estabas en la luna, no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Cullen—señalo hacia el aula con su mano libre—y que me dices de fruncirle el seño a su noviecita Megan entiendo que no te caiga bien pues a mí tampoco —hiso una pausa y respiro hondo— el hecho es que me preocupas Bella, no quiero parecer una entrometida y es que no hace falta conocerte mucho para darse cuenta que ere una buena chica, tal vez no tengas mas nadie quien te lo diga así que déjame comunicarte que tienes una pinta y una cara de incertidumbre, me preocupas realmente y esta vez espero que no me mientas, solo quisiera ayudarte puedo saber cómo te sientes muchas veces me sentí así cuando llegue aquí por primera vez no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado contar con una amiga en esos momentos…—me miro con sus tiernos ojos y apretó mi mano—Bella puedes contar conmigo me gustaría que confiaras en mí, si está en mis manos poder ayudarte en algo lo haría encantada—yo estaba semipetrificada por la primera parte de sus acusaciones Alice era una chica muy perspicaz lo había visto todo, agradecía mucho esa oferta que me presentaba, me agradaba poder contar con una amiga en estos momentos en los que me sentía más sola que nunca ¿pero que le podía decir?, tal vez ¿contarle lo ocurrido en el baño? Pero de qué manera podría explicarle cuando llegara a la parte de lo que había visto, enseguida terminaría nuevamente en la enfermería y con un boleto directo al principal manicomios de Irlanda.

—Alice—comencé con un tono tranquilo –te agradezco mucho yo… yo…aa…-tartamudee—pues yo no he tenido un buen día, hay cosas que me han inestabilizado un poco, eso es todo ¿conoces a Edward?

Alice me miro algo extrañada y era obvio no entendió nada de lo que había dicho por que ni siquiera yo le encontré el sentido ¿Cómo había venido Edward a parar al final de mi explicación?

-Sí, claro que lo conozco, me puedes explicar ¿qué tiene que ver Edward con tu incertidumbre?

-Bueno Alice, no había tenido tiempo de comentarte hoy, pero Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, somos amigos de infancia nos encontramos nuevamente aquí ayer… y al parecer las cosas han cambiado…

Alice entrecerró los ojos y me miro fijamente yo rogué en ese momento que ningún mal entendido se cruzara por su mente.

-Han cambiado como que ahora tiene una novia por ejemplo…—BANG había dado en el centro, como lo hacen los jugadores expertos con los dardos en el tiro al blanco y ella había anotado en el primer intento.

-si algo así—volví la mirada a otro lado y sentí el calor de la vergüenza en mis mejillas.

-Veo, y bueno no sabía que conocías a Edward, vaya coincidencias que tiene la vida—Alice me miro más tranquila y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

—Bella ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—recelé ante contestar sí, pero bueno Alice en el fondo me despertaba confianza y no tenia con quien más quejarme.

-Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras—camine hacia el pasamanos que bordeaba el pasillo enfrente de las aulas y la invite con un gesto para que me siguiera, ella avanzo alegremente y hasta creo que dio un saltito no estoy del todo segura ya que por lo visto hoy era el día de las cosas extrañas.

-Quería saber si todo esto que te tiene así es ¿porque estas celosa?—yo abrí los ojos más de lo normal y la mire fijamente al tiempo que se me calentaron las mejilla, inmediatamente baje la mirada, no se le escapaba nada, pero bueno era mejor celosa que loca, creo… Alice levanto las manos.

-Bella ¡espera! No lo tomes a mal déjame y te explico, es normal créeme te entiendo es tu amigo… y venir y encontrarlo con compañía es normal que los celos aparezcan… Bella fue inevitable no darme cuenta lo siento…pero quiero salir de dudadas si es eso o es algo más serio, algo relacionado con lo del incidente de esta mañana.

Descubrir que eran celos no parecía tan malo como lo era el dilema que tenia ahora, estaba la posibilidad de Alice, los celos por mi amigo, celos de "amistad" pero lo que me golpeaba era más fuerte esto que sentía era realmente intenso más que rabia con la chica me molestaba que él le correspondiera de cierto modo a esta, nunca había sido egoísta con los pocos amigos que tenía yo no era de tener ese tipo de celos, por eso me preocupaba, una parte mi al verlo nuevamente había cobrado vida de una manera especial, se despertaron en mi las ganas de sonreír nuevamente, esta mañana solo pensar en él, me sentí tan viva… definitivamente esto pasaba de malo a mucho peor, sí yo estaba comenzando a sentir algo especial por él…

-Alice, lo siento es que no esperaba que salieras con eso—suspire—no te preocupes esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de esta mañana u otro problema—le mentí—y sí tienes razón yo no conozco a esta chica "Megan" es nueva para mí, es verdad siento celos y rabia—inconscientemente apreté los puños y fruncí el ceño— me molesta tener que sentirme así.

Alice me observaba con su cabeza inclinada muy concentrada en cada palabra y expresión que venía de mí, comenzó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente y suspiro.

-Cuéntame de Megan—murmure— ¿que sabes de ella?

Alice hiso una mueca en su rostro como cuando se intenta recordar algo difícil.

-Bueno la verdad, conozco mas a Edward, es un chico maravilloso al igual que Jacob su mejor amigo, el es sencillo, noble, colaborador, alegre, es una persona muy sincera con la que puedes contar—frunció el seño.

—me desconcierta que este con esta chica Megan, ella es bueno… ella es algo posesiva con el—Alice abrió los ojos ampliamente e hiso un gesto con las manos imitando las garras de un gran depredador cuando ataca, fue inevitable no reírme yo también lo había visto de ese modo y ella también estallo en risa.

—es algo así, no le agrada mucho cuando las chicas se le acercan y todo el tiempo esta encima de él… pienso que Edward le tiene paciencia o la debe amar mucho para aceptarle ese tipo de cosas—cuando Alice dijo esto último sentí una punzada dolorosa atravesar mi estomago ya era hora de ponerle fin a esta charla antes de que me diera algo y callera del tercer piso.

-Alice muchas gracias por escucharme y por preocuparte por mi—le regale una sonrisa y esta coloco las manos detrás de su cuerpo en un gesto muy infantil y esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

- de nada Bella, quiero que sepas que en mi puedes contrar con una amiga para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar interrumpió nuestra conversación, ya era hora de ir a casa.

-bien Alice es hora de irse—me dirigí al lugar donde había dejado tirada mi mochila y cuando la recogí la puerta del salón se abrió y el primero en salir por esta fue Edward apresuradamente quien se detuvo al verme, me miro angustiado, recordé que pronto estaría por reunirse con él, su "novia" y no quería presenciar nada entre ellos así que le di la espalda con una postura molesta, todavía no me encontraba en condiciones de controlar mis "celos" así que camine apresuradamente, pase por el lado de Alice y me despedí, ella lo hiso moviendo su mano y luego sostuvo la mirada en quien supuse que debía ser Edward que caminaba también con un paso ligero detrás de mí, ignore esto y hui, baje las escaleras rogando no estamparme con el piso al final de estas, por alguna causa extraña como las otras de este día llegue a salvo al segundo piso, esta vez atestado de gente, baje la velocidad para no estrellarme con los cuerpos de los demás estudiantes y continúe caminando rodeada del ruido, de las risas, gritos y alaridos…

-¡BELLA!—puede distinguir el llamado de Edward más cerca, al cual hice caso omiso y comencé a andar nuevamente más rápido apartando los chicos y chicas que estaban en medio, algunos se quejaban pero no les preste atención a sus comentarios y seguí, en ese momento me sujetaron con una mano por la cintura no me quedo de otra que frenar, gire a medias mi cuerpo y hay estaba Edward con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecientes, me moleste aun mas pero esta vez conmigo.

- Bella ¿A dónde ibas sin mi?—dijo en un tono divertido.

Me di la vuelta nuevamente sin contestarle y le tome por la mano con la que me sujetaba, con intensión de soltarme, en ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica y el corazón se me desboco, me quede muy quieta y dude un momento en seguir presionando mi mano en la suya como lo hacía justamente ahora o quitarla de mi Cintura, pero él la retiro rápidamente como si le hubiera caído un rallo en la mano, me volví para mirarle y este tenía sujetada su mano y se veía sorprendido, por lo visto no había sido la única en sentir la corriente eléctrica, nos miramos fijamente igual de desconcertados, el ruido de las gente a nuestro alrededor se torno en un zumbido lejano, así permanecimos por un rato, mirándonos el uno al otro, su rostro era inescrutable y su mirada tenia nuevamente ese brillo esplendido, alguien tropezó mi costado al abrir paso y volví a escuchar todo tan claro, nuevamente el ruido, las risas… mire en todas las direcciones y pude ver a Megan por encima del hombro de Edward bajando por las escaleras impaciente buscando a alguien, en cualquier momento se reuniría con él, así que me di la vuelta esta vez más triste que molesta y seguí caminando, llegue como pude al primer piso y no supe que hacer luego.

Miré a toda lados buscando un lugar a donde ir, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, no podía sacarme de la mente la mirada de Edward, sacudí varias veces la cabeza y fue demasiado tarde me alcanzó…

— ¿Bella?—murmuro tras de mí, no me quedaba de otra que volverme.

Lo hice lentamente al tiempo que aferre fuertemente la correa de mi mochila, alce los ojos y el estaba hay de frente algo agitado por la persecución que acababa de hacerme, nuevamente deposité la vista en el suelo.

—Bella ¿Qué va mal? No quiero ser mal pensado, pero es como si estuvieras evitándome ¿Por qué?

No tenía ni idea que podía responderle, miré a todos lados como si fuera posible encontrar una salida en aquel lugar, lo más fácil seria salir corriendo, pero nuevamente me alcanzaría, en ese momento me percate de Megan al termino de las escaleras, me incline excesivamente para verle ya que Edward me quitaba toda la visibilidad al estar frente a mí, esta era mi escapatoria, alce mis ojos para verle, tenía el seño fruncido.

—Creo que alguien te está esperando—señale con mi barbilla hacia donde se encontraba Megan.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y no se volvió como yo lo esperaba.

— ¿Esto es por Megan?—pregunto confundido, yo aparte la vista de la suya inmediatamente, no quería que leyera algo en mis delatadores ojos.

-Te debe estar esperando anda—nuevamente evadí sus preguntas.

-Megan no tiene prisa—respondió inmediatamente—sabe que venía a hablar contigo, además prometí acompañarte al gimnasio.

Me sorprendió cuando dijo esto, en otras circunstancias me hubiera alegrado, pero ahora todo lo que quería era estar sola…

-Edward… no tienes por qué molestarte, mañana le diré a Alice que me acompañe. Mantuve inexpresivo el tono de mi voz, este lo pensó un momento para enseguida responder.

—Está bien, en ese caso vamos, te llevare a la casa—se movió y me indico que le siguiera, esto no podía ser cierto al perecer no me lo podría quitar de encima por lo que restaba del día, no moví ni un solo musculo y él se detuvo para mirarme, sus ojos me observaron fijamente pero esta vez no pregunto nada, yo aparte la vista para mirar nuevamente a Megan que se encontraba algo impaciente y sus ojos iban de hito en hito de Edward a mí .

Miré a Edward algo insegura por la negativa que iba a darle.

-Edw…-no me dejo terminar, sospecho mi respuesta y se adelanto.

- De ninguna manera dejare que te regreses sola a tu casa además… quisiera saludar a tu madre.

Yo me quede sorprendida, esto no me lo esperaba ni por asomo, que tramposo era, sabía que no tendría ninguna negativa para esto último. Así que ya sin ninguna excusa en la cual agarrarme suspire resignada.

-Bella, no te quedes callada me estas volviendo loco, no sé qué es lo que te pasa y siento que cada vez que hago algo empeoro aun más las cosas.

Tenía una cara de frustración, él no tenía que culparse por mi comportamiento aunque este fuera en parte causado por él, trate de pensar con claridad y prometí sobrellevar la situación lo mejor posible.

-Se hace tarde, vamos, en el camino le hablare a Renée, le diré que te quedaras a almorzar. Esbozó una sonrisa alegre que se reflejo también en sus verdes ojos.

Caminamos para encontrarnos con Megan quien se aferró del brazo de Edward al tenerlo cerca, no dijo nada pero no paraba de mirarle y sonreírle, este le correspondió de igual forma con otra… no supe que mas paso, volví la vista hacia otro lugar y camine como si fuera un muñeco de lata al lado de ellos.

Llegamos al parqueadero donde se encontraba su auto, éste le desactivo los seguros con un mando a distancia, Megan no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta del copiloto y acomodarse en el asiento, Edward inmediatamente me abrió la puerta de atrás y me miro indeciso, yo era pequeña para su auto, pero sin darle tiempo me lance hacia adentro y en el intento sentí sus manos cuando aferraron mi cintura firmemente hasta ubicarme en el asiento, lo mire y este sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, rodeo el auto y por último se instalo frente al volante.

-¿Están listas las señoritas?—pregunto alegremente, primero miro a Megan y por ultimo deposito sus ojos en mi.

-si cariño—Respondió esta alegremente-¿llevaremos primero a Bella a su casa?—Edward puso el auto en marcha y concentrado en esto respondió.

-Voy a llevarte a ti primero Meg, me quedare a almorzar en casa de Bella—Megan no respondió al comentario, después de esto vino un silencio incomodo, al parecer Edward no le había comentado nada a ella de los cambios de planes, contrario a Como yo lo había imaginado.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando supuse que ya estábamos por llegar escuche la voz de Megan.

-Todavía no me has dicho que te paso en la mano—Edward apretó el volante y no le miro, Yo también me había hecho esa pregunta esta mañana así que me mantuve a la escucha de su respuesta, mientras me hacia la que tenia la vista perdida en la calle.

- ah ¿esto?... Jacob…

-Eso no respondía nada, en ese momento el auto se detuvo, supuse que habíamos llegado a la casa de Megan…


	6. A solas

**A solas**

Megan se bajo del auto y con una mueca que imagino yo que fue un intento de sonrisa se despidió de mí, Edward la siguió inmediatamente.

Este momento no me simpatizaba nada, el momento de las despedidas, siempre incluyen besos…..

Sin embargo el ser humano de por si es curioso, alce la vista por encima del asiento delantero y estaban al pie de la puerta de la enorme casa de Megan era muy hermosa y lujosa tenía un corto pero increíble jardín, se distinguían una variedad de colores por un momento me distraje pensando en el aroma que tendría las especies florales…

Volví la vista a ellos nuevamente y Megan agitaba sus manos, estaba muy molesta y Edward solo bajaba la mirada y le daba vueltas en su dedo a las llaves del auto—Aparte la mirada—me molesto ampliamente esta situación ella hablándole de ese modo, volví a mirarlos y Edward tenía una semblante atormentado mientras pronunciaba algo, al menos se tranquilizó la chica, quien lo miraba con gesto molesto. Aparte la mirada, no estaba bien andar espiando, y mucho menos toparme con alguna imagen desagradable, así que me acomode en el respaldo de mi asiento _vaya pedazo de carro cómodo _subí las piernas en el asiento de enfrente y cerré mis ojos tarareando la canción que había escuchado en la mañana antes de escuchar la vos de Edward…

—…_it came as no surprises you bring me back to life believe me you bleed for me I'll bleed for you…_

No sé en qué momento Edward había llegado y entro al auto riendo entre dientes.

—oh Bella pero que mal cantas—sonrió.

—Disculpa no te sentí llegar—murmure

—y ¿qué haces allí?, ven pásate para el asiento delantero—me dijo indicándome con sus largos y níveos dedos.

Entonces recordé donde tenía mis cómodos pies y los retire inmediatamente mejorando mi postura.

-creo… que me quedare… aquí Edward no te molestes—tartamudee y la verdad no tenía intenciones de estar muy cerca de él cada vez que lo miraba caía en sus profundos ojos y me costaba salir de ellos ya que en el fondo no quería…

-vamos bella no seas así, no le veo gracia a que te quedes allí ahora que el asiento está desocupado, además así podría hablar más cómodamente contigo, si ando volviendo la mirada hacia atrás nos podríamos estrellar.

_Claro el plato de la segunda mesa, se fue Megan ahora viene bella_, pero ¿por qué diablos yo estaba pensando eso? Además había prometido sobrellevar la situación.

Edward al ver mi indecisión y mi patética rebeldía suspiro, se bajo del auto y camino hacia mi compuerta, la abrió y me tendió los brazos.

-¿Eres una pretenciosa lo sabías?—esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

Me di por vencida y acepte su ofrecimiento, en parte le agradecía que me ayudara, el auto era muy alto para mí, así que me concentre en bajar.

Edward se inclino un poco para sostenerme pero no preví mi reacción al tener su rostro tan cerca, me perturbo tanto, como lo había hecho en la enfermería, el pulso se me acelero y sentí un ligero calor en las mejillas ¿Dónde estaban mis pies?

Me desconcentre del todo mis movimiento se atolondraron ante su mirada… su sonrisa…

Como era de esperarse puse un pie donde no era me tambalee hacia adelante y en un intento de no matarme enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, fue lo único que pude hacer y sus manos rápidamente me devolvieron un apoyo enroscándose de igual manera en mi cintura.

Edward tenía un aroma embriagador y no era su colonia sino su esencia misma, esa que puedes percibir en las personas con quien tienes mucha química.

Hacía mucho frio, así que sentí de inmediato el calor de su cuerpo, también como si la sangre en mis venas palpitara por la velocidad en la que la bombeaba mi desbocado corazón…

—ya estás a salvo Bella, me debes la vida—sus risas sacudieron mi cuerpo y me trajeron de nuevo a la tierra su aliento toco la piel de mi cuello y el calor vergonzoso quemo mis mejillas, Edward no paraba de reírse y me deposito con cuidado en el suelo, solté la presa de su cuello, no fui capaz de mirarle a la cara y camine ligero hacia la puerta delantera, la abrí bruscamente y me trepe como pude, esta vez en el asiento del copiloto, sentí a Edward detrás de mi e increíblemente me acomode en el asiento sin necesidad de su ayuda, rodeo el auto, se introdujo en este y lo puso en marcha.

Le mire disimuladamente y tenía una sonrisa adornando su cara.

El camino a casa transcurrió tranquilo lo bueno de estar con Edward es que no necesariamente tenias que estar hablando todo el tiempo, el silencio no era incomodo entre nosotros. Luego hablamos de las clases y de los deberes para el día siguiente yo era una pésima en física y Edward encabezaba la lista de los alumnos excelentes para el señor Cooper por lo que se ofreció gentilmente a ayudarme con los trabajos si era necesario, también había hablado con Renée por el móvil y le había dicho que iba con Edward a almorzar a la casa se alegro muchísimo, hasta creo que Edward se percato de su entusiasmo.

— ¿Y quién nos espera en tu casa?—

—mi madre solamente—

— ¿y tu padre? —

—se encuentra de viaje, por su trabajo, está en Londres —

— ¿Algún caso?—pregunto.

Lo mire inmediatamente extrañada no esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta, yo en ningún momento le había comentado de que mi padre era abogado y anteriormente tampoco.

— ¿Cómo sabes del trabajo de mi padre?—Le pregunte desconcertada, teniendo en cuenta que mi padre apenas había llegado a la ciudad solo unos días.

Edward tensó el rostro y no lo volvió hacia mí, ni respondió enseguida como yo esperaba, se quedó mirando la carretera, por un momento creí que no había escuchado mi pregunta pero este suspiro y me miro incomodo, hiso una mueca en sus labios y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— ¿Me darías tiempo para responder esa pregunta?— respondió pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra_, pero… pero… si era una pregunta sencilla ¿a qué se debía tanto misterio?_

—No le veo nada de malo a que la respondas ahora—espeté, y no despegue ni un momento mi mirada de la suya. Edward volvió a mirar al frente y nuevamente su rostro se perturbo.

— ¿podrías esperar, hasta que lleguemos a tu casa?—

Lo considere un momento mirando hacia mi ventana, me percate que el cielo estaba siendo cubierto por la espesa capa de nubes grisáceas que se movían lenta pero amenazadoramente sobre este, algunas aves daban vueltas en círculos pero el tráfico aéreo de estas era mínimo, sin duda la lluvia caería pronto volví la vista al frente y mis pupilas se dilataron perdiéndose en la monótona vía.

—cuando lleguemos a la casa—Acorde, el trato estaba hecho y Edward contaba con poco tiempo para responder esa pregunta. Pude ver su movimiento afirmativo con mi visión periférica y mi vista en trance perdida en la carretera viendo todo y sin enfocar nada.

Transcurrieron otros 10 minutos y ya estábamos en la calle donde se encontraba mi casa, el auto estaciono al frente aun no llovía pero ya todo estaba opaco gracias al cielo encapotado que nos cubría.

Edward se bajó del auto y yo también hice lo mismo con cuidado para no estamparme en el piso, logre alinear mis pies de forma segura y Edward me esperaba para subir las escaleras del porche de la casa, me mostré atenta a su rostro y este se reía entre dientes.

—bien ya llegamos— e hice un gesto hacia la edificación, entonces sonrió alegre y se encamino hacia la puerta, nuevamente estaba de un ánimo excelente.

Toque el timbre y nos recibió una Renée extremadamente arreglada, ella no solía vestirse de esa forma para estar en casa, me sorprendí pero Edward ni lo noto ya que mi efusiva madre al momento de verlo lo saludo y le envolvió en un cálido abraso maternal, este se sorprendió pero le devolvió el saludo de igual manera, por un momento me sentí celosa de mi madre al ella poder acercársele con tanta libertad y tranquilidad.

—bienvenido a nuestra casa Edward, siéntete como si fuera también tuya no sabes cómo me alegra de tenerte aquí— mi madre le dio la bienvenida a Edward y este la recibió alegremente.

—muchas gracias señora Renée no sabe lo feliz que me hace verla de nuevo.

—hay querido nada de señora Renée no me insultes, a mi todos me llaman Renée solo Renée y también me alegra verte de nuevo hijo—respondió mi madre emocionada.

—muchas gracias Renée.

—hola mi vida—y me abraso fuertemente también— ¿cómo te fue en tu segundo día de escuela?—_que te puedo decir madre a ver… casi me matan de un susto en el baño… no, un muy bien sería suficiente._

—muy bien mamá y no te pongas melosa delante de Edward— este me miro y sonrió alegremente.

Mi madre nos hiso pasar, recogió nuestros abrigos y mochilas escolares, cuando Edward se quito el suyo fue inevitable no mirarlo el tejido de su camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente en su pecho dejando ver su increíble anatomía, volví la mirada a mi madre antes de que me diera una combustión espontanea hay parada.

Detalle el vestuario de Renée estaba muy elegante y llevaba puesto los pendientes que mi padre le había regalado antes de llegar a la ciudad.

—Renée déjame felicitarte tienes una casa muy acogedora y hermosa—comento Edward entretenido en los acabados y accesorios de la sala.

—Gracias querido—respondió orgullosamente mi madre, un cumplido para su casa era como un cumplido para ella misma. Edward sí que sabía dar en el punto.

— ¡ay¡ muchachos siento tener que decirles esto pero es que recibí una llamada a última hora, de mi primer cliente aquí en la ciudad y me tengo que ir inmediatamente—Renée jugó con sus manos nerviosamente, estaba realmente apenada luego se dirigió a mí.

—Bells compre algunas cosas que deje en el refrigerador para que prepares algo para ustedes no me dio tiempo de dejarles algo ya listo, lo siento tanto Edward, la verdad es que me encantaría que te quedaras yo regresare a la hora de la cena, traeré algo listo para comer y así poder hablar con más calma.

—Claro Renée, encantado no te preocupes yo llamaré a mis padres y les diré que me quedare aquí a cenar—respondió el eludido en un tono de simpatía a lo que mi madre reacciono nuevamente de forma efusiva —bien adiós chicos los dejo que la pasen bien—

Mi madre salió de prisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, después de esto quedo todo en silencio, reaccione por reflejo ante el flash que entro por las ventanas mire a Edward y el a mí, fue entonces cuando se escucho el estrepitoso rugido de un trueno ambos reaccionamos con una pequeña sacudida ante el sonido, nos miramos nuevamente y sonreímos ampliamente.

—Entonces Bella cocinaras hoy para nosotros, estás segura—comento burlonamente.

—Claro, Inútil si no soy—reí entre dientes—bueno al menos que lo quieras hacer tú.

—En ese caso te recomendaría pedir algo a domicilio si quieres mantener tu salud estomacal—sonrió divertidamente.

—bien entonces déjame preparar algo que lo que yo hago no te causara daño estomacal— camine hacia la cocina cómodamente y sentí los pasos de Edward al seguirme.

Busque lo que mi madre había dejado en el refrigerador , había comprado todo para las pasta con salsa italiana que tanto me gustaban, también había carne molida perfecta para acompañar un plato de pastas, me enfunde el delantal de cuadros rojos y blancos y me coloque a trabajar en la barra de la cocina, sentí como Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima así que decidí mejor olvidarme de él mientras preparaba el almuerzo, me moriría de la pena como se me quemara algo por descuido o peor, que terminara cortándome un dedo por perderme en el verdoso brillo de sus ojos.

Comencé cortando la verduras, escuche el sonido de su silla al incorporarse y en un momento se posó a mi lado silenciosamente.

— ¿Nada para mí?—murmuro.

Alce los ojos para verlo y deje el utensilio de cortar a un lado, para no tener ningún accidente.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?—pregunte y la voz me tembló, nuevamente estábamos muy cerca y todavía no me acostumbraba a esto del todo.

Edward se inclinó para tomar el cuchillo, cuando extendió la mano su brazo roso al mío con el que me apoyaba en la barra, sentí como se me aceleró el pulso ante ese sutil contacto a dios gracias que Edward estaba concentrado recogiendo las verduras y la tabla de picar de mi lado para ponerlas frente a él, espabile rápidamente y respire profundo.

—Déjame y te ayudo con esto, no se ve tan difícil—murmuro concentrado en su labor yo afirme con la cabeza rápidamente y me dirigí al refrigerador por la carne.

Luego de un rato ya todo estaba terminado solo faltaban las bolitas de carne por estar así que nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina uno frente al otro.

—fue una clase de cocina, ya podre ayudar a Esme cuando esté preparando uno de sus platos—comento alegremente mientras que con sus largos dedos jugaba con los objetos del centro de mesa.

—Sí, me parece que servirías mucho de ayudante de cocina—comente también divertida.

—Huele delicioso Bella de verdad que me has dejado impresionado —me alago y deposito nuevamente su ojos en mí, cálidos y a la vez tan perturbadores.

—Muchas gracias —sentí como la sangre fue subiendo por mi cuello hasta depositarse en mis mejillas.

— ¡Oh Bella! mira nada mas, te has sonrojado— se rió alegremente y sus ojos brillaron.

Sentí que el calor de la sangre quemaba mi rostro y la vergüenza era tan pesada que hiso bajar mi rostro.

—Bella no te imaginas lo encantadora que te ves así…—había parado de reír y su voz sonaba seria y sincera, me agrado tanto escuchar aquello, pero al mismo tiempo lo lamentaba si seguía diciendo esas cosas terminaría mi rostro hecho una manzana roja y jugosa.

El olor de la carne me indico que ya estaba lista y me pare inmediatamente simulando estar preocupada por la comida, me relaje respire hondo y _trate… trate_ con todas mis fuerzas de olvidar que Edward Cullen y yo estábamos en la misma habitación.

—Creo que esto ya está listo, espero que tengas hambre…—logre decir de la manera más informal que pude.

Me volví hacia él, este me miraba atormentada mente, cosa que me extraño, rápidamente cambio su expresión por una enorme sonrisa.

—Claro que tengo mucha hambre.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunte, Edward volvió a entretenerse con los objetos del centro de mesa.

—A veces se hace tarde para algunas cosas—murmuro melancólicamente.

No entendí a que se refería así que decidí mejor guardar silencio serví dos platos y los lleve a la mesa, Edward se prestó para colaborarme con los refrescos.

Me dio mucha gracia la cara de satisfacción de Edward cada vez que se llevaba la comida a la boca, nos reíamos el uno del otro cuando al otro se le salía un espagueti de la boca, Edward me conto de su Hermana Rosalie que era un desastre cocinando y de las muchas veces que fue torturado al igual que su hermano Jasper con uno de sus platos, hablamos de las cosas que teníamos pendientes para mañana, también me comento que su hermano le gustaba la música y tenía algo así como un grupo, que muchas veces intento aprender a tocar algún instrumento pero que fue en vano, al contrario de su hermana que tocaba impresionantemente el piano, yo aproveché para quejarme de cuando mi madre quería que aprendiera a tocar el piano y le conté alegremente todas las pataletas que arme para deshacerme de aquellas clases.

Al terminar lavamos los platos y organizamos la cocina.

—Y bien que quieres hacer ahora—pregunte amablemente a mi anfitrión.

—Eeeeh… no sé, lo que tú quieras.

En ese momento recordé que tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle, así que rebusque en mi mente como comenzar.

—que te parece si te enseño la casa—

—eso me parece estupendo, tiene unos acabados muy hermosos y antiguos…

Le mostré el camino y le iba nombrando cada cosa que encontrábamos en la casa.

—eres muy detallista.

—la verdad es que no, es solo que bueno Esme metida en todo eso de las decoraciones y restauraciones es inevitable no conocer las cosas, ella todo el tiempo te anda explicando, enseñándote es una mujer maravillosa—sonrió.

— ¡oh¡ veo—Edward se refería a su madre con tanto respeto y admiración—pues la casa la verdad es muy antigua y antes de mudarnos Renée se encargo de remodelarla y cambiarle los colores, como te pudiste dar cuenta le encanta el amarillo así que lo coloco en los marcos de las ventanas, según ella eso es para que parezca mas moderna.

—tiene sentido—

Subimos por la escalera y llegamos a la pequeña estancia del segundo piso, la gran ventana por la que normalmente entraba a choros la luz dejaba ver un nuevo escenario, los flashes de los relámpagos entraban constantemente acompañados de los normales estruendos tardíos y que le daban aspecto tenebroso al lugar, era claro distinguir como llovía copiosamente.

—está lloviendo ferozmente allá afuera, no te extrañes que el clima cambie al punto de ser incomodo.

Estaba ida viendo la lluvia caer y también dispuesta a soltar la pregunta.

—Creo que llego la hora que alguien responda una pregunta.

Edward sonrió, al parecer el comentario le había causado mucha gracia, tomo asiento en uno de los muebles y yo le seguí acomodándome en otro al frente.

—hace un tiempo que me dedique a buscarte…—bajo la mirada y jugó con sus manos— mi padre trabajo un tiempo para la policía como detective pero se retiro para dedicarse al negocio familiar, sin embargo todavía cuenta con sus contactos, él me ayudo en la búsqueda lo hicimos por medio de tu padre, solo estaban los datos de sus antiguas residencias, ustedes se mudaban constantemente así que solo alcanzaba a tener la dirección que quería obtener cuando ya ustedes no estaban, fue imposible localizarlos, teníamos todos los datos de tu padre nos imaginamos que debía ser un abogado muy importante para tener oculto muchos de esos datos.

Se detuvo un momento, yo estaba atónita, no podía creer que Edward hubiera hecho eso por encontrarme y mucho menos eso que decía de mi padre siempre habíamos estado cambiando de lugar y el motivo era su trabajo, pero después de lo que decía Edward esto parecía tener otro sentido ¿a qué datos se refería?. Mantuve el silencio, no tenía idea de que decir.

—La dirección de la residencia en Cleargreen me llego justo el día que te vi por primera vez nuevamente.

Se detuvo nuevamente al parecer ya había terminado todo lo que tenia para decir, nada de esto me lo esperaba nos miramos por un largo rato sin decir ni una palabra, nuevamente el corazón me latía ferozmente, la simple conexión visual era suficiente para descontrolarme por completo y es que había algo, algo en su mirada que no lograba descifrar. Lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia, sentí las ganas de tocar su rostro y acortar la distancia que nos separaba en aquella estancia, mis manos se movían ansiosamente entre si y a pesar de que la temperatura había disminuido notablemente como lo había previsto Edward, estas estaban húmedas por el sudor.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?— me incorpore como pude y saque todas esas absurdas ideas de mi mente, ¿_cómo se me ocurría siquiera pensar en tocarlo?_ La verdad es que las cosas no andaban nada bien con este sentimiento que no entendía del todo y que en tan corto tiempo estaba creciendo a tanta velocidad.

—me encantaría—contesto serenamente y se incorporo igualmente.

La habitación que seguía era la mía, abrí la puerta y lo invite a pasar.

—Esta es mi habitación, me gusto desde que la vi, es la única que tiene balcón, lástima que no te lo pueda enseñar por la lluvia— Edward entro incomodo e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans.

—Es acogedora—murmuro nerviosamente y su vos se quebró.

—Si es muy acogedora y entra mucha luz — camine tranquilamente por la habitación y me senté en la cama para darle más confianza y que no se sintiera tan incomodo—Edward puedes tomar asiento—y le señale la silla giratoria de escritorio.

Edward la miro un momento no muy seguro y no se movió para nada.

—Aquí estoy bien gracias— contesto incomodo.

— ¿Pasa algo Edward?—pregunte confundida.

—lo siento Bella pero se me hace incomodo estar aquí, es el cuarto de una señorita, la verdad me siento irrespetuoso, no quiero imaginar lo que pensara Renée de encontrarme aquí.

_¿Qué?_ Si no hubiera estado tan incomodo como lo estaba me hubiera reído hay mismo, Edward se creía irrespetuoso que gracioso, de inmediato me di cuenta que él no era como todos los chicos de nuestra época y bueno algo exagerado yo no veía nada de malo que entrara en mi habitación aunque estaba de acuerdo en que la idea no le agradaría mucho a mis padres.

—Edward tómalo con calma, no ha pasado nada, te seguiré enseñando el resto de la casa. Me incorpore y ya Edward estaba fuera de la habitación.

—lo siento realmente Bella, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, es solo que estoy algo chapado a la antigua espero que eso no te moleste—se disculpo.

—De ninguna manera—me reí alegremente, Edward podría pasar por caballero sin ningún problema.

Le enseñe el resto de la casa, su humor estaba de nuevo excelente y continuamos hablando en la estancia del segundo piso mientras contemplábamos el monótono caer de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana


	7. inevitable

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el 7 capitulo espero que les guste, si no están entendiendo algo pregunten y yo se los aclaro este fic tiene mucho suspeso-lemon-y muchas cosa mas las animo a que escriban sus comentarios.**

**Inevitable**

Nuestra conversación decayó luego de un momento, contemplar a Edward por tan largo rato y en total intimida había bloqueado completamente mi mente a tal punto de que lo único que podía conjugar eran simples monosílabos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo contemplando la lluvia desde mi asiento, para no tener que perderme nuevamente en sus ojos y por ende también en su cuerpo. Volví la vista luego de un momento hacia él y me miraba intensamente, a pesar de que ya la tarde decaía y con ella su claridad _¿Cómo podrían brillar sus ojos de esa manera tan fascinante?_ Edward entre abrió sus labios y se ruborizo un poco ante la intensidad de mi mirada, aparte la vista y me incorpore del asiento para pararme justo al frente de la ventana, no sé como logre que mis pies se movieran pero en un momento ya estaba contemplando cómo se resbalaban las gotas de lluvia por el cristal, como si lo acariciaran con desesperada pasión al deslizarse tan rápidamente para luego desvanecerse.

Capte la figura a mi lado gracias a mi visión periférica, ahí se encontraba Edward a mi lado, también entretenido con las gotas de lluvia, su rostro era inexpresivo me gire un poco hacia él, inconscientemente de mi movimiento, este me miro inmediatamente y apretó fuertemente sus labios.

No sé a quién rayos quería engañar, sí, tal vez a mi misma pero era más que claro que entre Edward y yo se incrementaba un sentimiento, que hacía que las palabras no alcanzaban a ser suficientes para este, por eso tanto silencio... inconscientemente lamí mis labios ante la presión que Edward había hecho a los suyos, el aire se escapaba de mi y apenas si me podía mover en su búsqueda.

Mi sutil juego de labios parecieron encender algo en sus ojos, el movimiento de su pecho llamo mi atención este subía y bajaba rápidamente… _su pecho…_ ¿_en qué momento me había fijado en este?... en su cuerpo…_ sentía que ya todo me estaba dando vueltas se me había olvidado respirar sin embargo mi corazón se disparo en un trote alocado y mi pecho entonces también subía y bajaba al ritmo que el de Edward, este ultimo dio un paso lento pero firme hacia mí y no sé como también hice lo mismo hasta quedar más cerca de él, tanto que sentí el aliento de su agitada respiración de y puedo estar segura que este la mía, levanto lentamente su mano y suavemente la deposito en mi magilla primero rosándola con los dedos para luego acunarla, este roce quemó, sentí que la sangre estaba a punto de ebullición debajo de toda mi piel, sin dejar de mirarme con ese fuego en sus ojos, fue acercando su rostro al mío, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, así que no preví mi reacción y solté un gemido ahogado debido al estar conteniendo tanto tiempo la respiración.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y un extraño campo magnético que nos envolvía a ambos… que me llamaba a estar más cerca de él, me acerque un poco más, quería deshacer ese corto espacio que nos separaba, mi cuerpo lo pedía con gritos silenciosos,

Edward hiso lo mismo al tiempo que rodaba con una sensual caricia su mano de mi mejilla, pasando por mi cuello y depositándola finalmente en mi nuca, de este modo suavemente me atrajo hacia él, por fin sentí el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos y seguido una suave presión de sus labios en los míos, estos eran tan cálidos y blandos…

Respondí del mismo modo ejerciendo presión también en los suyos, sentí cuando tomo mi cintura firmemente pero sin apretarme más hacia su cuerpo, como hubiera querido, ya que yo estaba hecha un palo teso gracias a mi inexperiencia, yo no tenía nada de esta en lo relacionado con besos, por eso me extraño tanto el racionar de mis labios.

Mis manos caían a lado y lado de mi cuerpo, flácidas, mientras mis labios se movían al ritmo de la sensual caricias que los labios de Edward le brindaban a los míos succionándolos suavemente, humedeciéndolos deliciosamente.

Nuestras respiraciones se entre cortaron, yo abrí mis ojos y los suyos me atravesaban con toda la pasión contenida en ellos, las piernas parecieron perder su fuerza de apoyo y ante esto, se flexionaron un poco a lo que Edward reacciono rápidamente haciendo una presa en mi cintura y pegando completamente mi cuerpo al suyo, mi espalda se arqueo amoldándose a este, compenetrándose con total facilidad, sentí su calor inundar el mío como una sensual caricia y nuevamente gemí por contener de nuevo mi respiración.

Nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones tan placenteras mis manos que la verdad no supe donde habían estado todo este tiempo parecieron despertar de pronto y se aferraron a sus fuertes y delirantes brazos, quería enroscarme en su cuello pero seguía estando rígida.

En ese momento lastimo mis tímpanos el fuerte sonido de un celular, Edward se envaro y sus labios se endurecieron, parando así de acariciar los míos, yo ni hablar deje de respirar e instintivamente me separe de él, que no se opuso en soltar su amarre, nos miramos extasiados, también agitados si acaso podíamos pronunciar palabra alguna, el celular siguió sonando y no lograba saber de dónde provenía su repicar, Edward se llevo una mano a su boca y luego acaricio su cuello para por ultimo enredar los dedos nerviosamente en sus cabellos.

Se giro en si mismo hacia la ventana y extrajo del bolsillo trasero de su blue jeans el aparato que sonó incluso más alto ahora y se lo llevo al oído.

— ¡si¡ ¿diga?— contesto algo exaltado.

— ¡hola!

— ¡no¡ ¡no pasa nada!—Edward no paraba de desordenar nerviosamente su cabello.

Ni hablar de mí, no hacía más que morderme el labio que habíamos hecho?, tenía tanta vergüenza ahora, y seguíamos estando solos, no había manera de escapar de lo que había sucedido, sentía que no me reconocía, pero impresionantemente se había ido toda la rabia y el dolor en el pecho que había sentido durante todo el día…_dios_…me lleve una mano y me pegue en la frente, a buena hora me daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de Edward, que siempre lo había amado, incluso mucho antes de darme cuenta, lo había amado todos estos años y solo ahora me percataba de eso justo ahora que no podía ser mío aunque él lo deseara tanto como yo.

—estoy en la casa de Bella—

Escuchar mi nombre me hiso pegar un brinco en su dirección pero este estaba de cara a la ventana ¿con quien estaría hablando?...

—Si todavía, estamos haciendo los deberes—mintió… y su vos ahora estaba muerta e inexpresiva.

—su madre me pidió que me quedara a cenar.

—sí, me quedare.

Escuche clara mente la vos eufórica de una mujer… era ella su novia Megan "su novia" sentí un dolor agudo atravesar mi pecho, esto me confundió era claro que ninguno tenía previsto lo que paso, pero Edward si tenía muy claro lo de su novia _¿porque me hacia esto?_ o más bien _¿por qué yo me hacia esto?_, la tristeza volvió a mi ya Edward no me pertenecía le pertenecía a otra chica a Megan, me sentí tan hipócrita, tan desvergonzada, me deje caer en el sillón y me lleve las manos a la cara para que no se me callera de la vergüenza.

—cálmate Megan por favor…si… si lo sé…Megan se que te lo prome….

—déjame hablar…

—no, no me he olvidado de ti… cálmate…

Alce mi rostro al escuchar esto último, _no sé de qué me impresionaba, un beso mío no haría olvidar a su estúpida novia, _pero era inevitable no sentir rabia, celos…

—no me pasa nada…

—no seas ridícula Megan… ¡YA! ¡BASTA!—Edward suspiro y se llevo su mano libre al rostro y la deslizo por este con impaciencia.

—lo siento, discúlpame, es que me sacas de quicio Megan, no me hables en ese tono…

—te llamare cuando llegue a casa.

Después de esto hubo un silencio no vi si había colgado o que, todavía sostenía mi rostro que parecía que si lo soltara iba a caerse a pedazos

Sentí cuando tomaron una a una mis muñecas y fueron bajándolas poco a poco hasta dejar mi cara al descubierto pero fue imposible abrir mis ojos, los apretaba fuertemente.

—Bella Mírame—me pidió Edward con su aterciopelada voz, sin embargo no lo hice.

—Bella por favor—me rogó. A lo que no pude resistirme y los abrí lentamente.

Edward se encontraba inclinado hacia mí, apoyado en sus rodillas estaba nervioso podría decir que algo temeroso.

—Bella… yo…

—no Edward, no digas nada, lo mejor es que dejemos la cosas así…

—Bella quisiera decir que lo lamento… pero no es así…—sus ojos me miraban angustiosamente.

—Pero que ¡dices! Edward tu estas con alguien esto no es más que un error ¿está claro?

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y el corazón se me desbocó con todas las fuerzas.

—Bella no te quiero perder… yo… ¡oh Dios!— y se llevo las manos ahora a su rostro.

—Edward ¡cálmate!, ¡mírame!—le ordene, tome sus manos entre las mías y las aparte de su rostro.

—no quiero que mis estupideces te alejen de mi no podría soportarlo Bella, perdóname si con ese beso te ofendí… yo de verdad quisiera lamentarlo si así lo quieres… pero de verdad que lo desee con todas mis fuerzas en eso te estoy siendo totalmente sincero.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, él en ningún momento lamentaba nuestro beso y lo peor de todo es que creía que yo si lo hacía y eso no era más que una estúpida equivocación, yo lo desee tanto o incluso más que él, pero también sabía que esto estaba mal muy mal, lo lamentaba por las circunstancias, si estas fueran diferentes…

—bella dime algo por favor o te juro que me voy a volver loco…—me imploro

Pero que le podría decir…

—Edward creo que esto está mal—y me dolieron tanto estas 6 palabras.

Edward cerro sus ojos, la cara se le contrajo de dolor y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, enredando bruscamente los dedos en sus cabellos

—no te preocupes, esto quedara entre nosotros, Megan no tiene por que enterarse…

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza y su respiración se ajito un poco

—Bella—y tomo mis manos acercándose más a mi—No quiero que te preocupes por nada mas, solo te suplico—oh si ya lo hacía, estaba sobre sus rodillas como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen, yo me sentí incomoda el no tenia culpa de nada—no te quiero perder Bella, no te alejes de mi, te prometo que no volveré a hacer esto, no te faltare de la forma en la que lo hice hoy.

No me quedo de otra que afirmar con la cabeza tristemente, aquí la única mentirosa, faltona y cobarde era yo.

Edward se puso de pie y me extendió su mano, la tome y me incorpore de igual manera.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de la cocina, hay regamos los libros y nos dispusimos a hacer nuestras actividades escolares, al principio el ambiente fue tenso pero luego de un momento Edward tenía un animo excelente, haciéndome reír con todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

A la hora de la cena justo a tiempo terminamos, Renée llego al cabo de un momento con esta ya lista como lo había prometido el lugar se torno alegre y familiar, la cena estuvo muy divertida, mi madre nos conto de cómo le había ido en su trabajo y que por ende ahora iba a estar más ocupada, pero que si quería podría acompañarle, también hablamos del clima de lo terrible que había estado, en fin fue un momento excelente pero a la vez podía sentir como nos envolvía la incomodidad a Edward y a mí cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban, si no era él era yo quien rompía la conexión, ya que Renée era muy perspicaz y no podíamos descuidarnos ni un momento con ella.

Llego la hora de las despedidas era el peor y el mejor momento, el mejor porque por fin estaría sola y así derrumbarme ante la forma en que tergiverse ante Edward lo que había sido nuestro beso y triste porque no quería separarme de él, contaría las horas para volver a ver su rostro y olvidaría también estas mismas horas si lo que tenía en mente era un próximo beso de Edward, me sentía mucho peor, ahora tenía que cargar con el deseo que los suyos habían depositado en los míos, los había inyectado con la más exquisita droga, porque ya empezaba a necesitar la siguiente dosis.

**les gusto , no les gusto? Continuo? O me voy a freir papas? **

**¿Qué creen que pasara con estos después de lo que ha pasado?**


End file.
